For Their Own Good
by A. Price
Summary: Angel decided that Spike and Buffy should not reunite and takes steps to make sure it doesn't happen, Can they find their way back to each other anyway?
1. Default Chapter

"It was good to talk to you too." Angel sighed as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Was that her?" Spike asked from the other side of the desk he had walked in during the last few moments of the conversation.  
  
Angel shook his head and looked towards the ceiling, "Yes, Spike. That was Buffy."  
  
"I want to talk to her." Spike placed both hands on the desk and stared hard at Angel.  
  
"Why? Spike she's moved on, she's doing great work with the potential slayers and she has a chance at normal Spike. She can have a life now, do you really want to be the one to hold her back?"  
  
"Don't you think she should make that decision? Or is that what you're afraid of - that she'll choose me? That's it isn't Peaches? You're all noble and self sacrificing, giving her up but you really don't want anyone else to have her either do you?" Spike stomped around the office, "You know I can find her phone number, I can find her!"  
  
Angel nodded his head, "Yeah you could do that just call her or drop by without warning. Is that fair to her? She probably wouldn't even believe it was really you, you can't play with her mind that way, Spike. Let me call her...feel her out and then we'll see, okay?"  
  
"You'll do that...for me? Whats the catch?" Spike asked eyeing Angel with suspicion.  
  
"There's only one catch." Angel responded as he leaned over the desk.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"The catch is you have to abide by her wishes, if she for any reason doesn't want to see you then you have to let her go. Can you do that?" Angel asked knowing the answer before Spike did. He knew that Spike would abide by Buffy's wishes no matter what.  
  
"I can do that." Spike replied boldly.  
  
"Fine, get out of here. I'll let you know what she says." Angel shooed him out of the office.  
  
"Why can't I stay?" Spike asked before stepping out of the door.  
  
"I won't be able to talk to her with you fidgeting all around me." Angel grumbled.  
  
"Fine." Spike smiled as he left the room, his heart full of hope.  
  
Angel ran his hands over his face and through his hair before he picked up the phone, he knew his plan was wrong, but it was their own good. Buffy and Spike together could only end in heartache for them both. He dialed the number, i"Yeah, Buffy it's me."  
  
Buffy's voice came over the line, "That was quick, did you forget to tell me something?"  
  
"Actually I have a confession to make, it's something I should have told you but it's going to be hard." He answered, the last part of the sentence was true, he hated lying to her but it was for her own good.  
  
Buffy's voice showed her worry, "What's wrong?" Her voice soft.  
  
"Buffy...it's about Spike." He began to twist the phone cord.  
  
"Spike? What is it?" She asked as her curiosity grew.  
  
"He's back, Buffy. He's here at Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"Spike is back?" Buffy put her hand over her mouth her eyes began to tear, "How? When?"  
  
"We aren't sure how. It's been a few months now."  
  
"It's been a few months and you haven't told me.....Spike didn't try to contact me?" Buffy's voice broke slightly, she wondered why he wouldn't contact her, fear rose up in her, "Is he okay?"  
  
"He seems to be fine. The reason I didn't tell you is that Spike didn't want me too. He....he's not sure why or how he's back and he needs to work things out for himself."  
  
Buffy sniffled as the tears now rolled down her face, "I could help him."  
  
"Buffy, as hard as this is ....he doesn't want to see you. And I think you should honor his request." Angel closed his eyes and held in a sigh as he hammered the last nail in his story, he could tell she was crying now, soft sobs, and he almost broke and told her the truth but no....this was for the best. After a moment, he spoke again, "I'm sorry, Buffy."  
  
"No, it's not your fault. Of course I'll honor his wishes, I won't contact him. But please let him know that I am glad he's back and if he ever wants to talk to me.....I'm here."/i She sniffed again as she said goodbye and hung up the phone. She lay back on the bed and burrowed into the blankets so Dawn wouldn't hear her crying.  
  
Angel stared at the phone for several moments after he replaced the receiver, he could tell how hurt Buffy was but he knew that in the long run this was better for her and for Spike. On one hand he hated the blond vampire with a passion on the other hand he was part of his family and he was protecting Spike as well as Buffy from the inevitable pain they would end up causing each other if they were together. He just knew that would never turn out well, he kept telling himslelf this over and over again. He pressed the button on his intercom, "Harmony, get Spike in here."  
  
A few moments later, Spike entered the room, "Did you talk to her?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Angel kept his facial expression neutral.  
  
"And when can I see her?" Spike asked anxiously.  
  
"You can't." Angel replied softly.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"She doesn't want to see you. She said that she hopes you're well but that those last few months in Sunnydale are very hard for her to think about and she doesn't need a reminder of them." Angel told the lie easily.  
  
"I want to hear her say it!" Spike stood up angrily.  
  
"She doesn't want to see you Spike and you said you would honor her wishes." Angel reminded him of their earlier conversation.  
  
"But she said..she said she love....." Spike began to pace around the room remembering those last few moments with her.  
  
Angel winced at the almost finished sentence he hadn't heard that part of the story before, "It was a stressful time, what did you say when she told you that?"  
  
"I told her that she didn't but thanks for saying it." Spike admitted wistfully.  
  
"So you didn't believe her anyway, Spike. It's better this way." Angel stood up and clasped his large hand on the Spike's shoulder, "I'm sorry Spike. But I truly believe this is for the best, both of you need to start over again."  
  
Spike's eyes were watery as he ducked his head and mumbled, "I won't try to see her. Thank you for making the call."  
  
Angel nodded as he watched Spike leave the room. Spike had always worn his heart on his sleeve and at this moment Angel could almost see it cracking in two. He sat down with a heavy sigh, it was done - and he had to believe it was for the best.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chpater Two

A knock on her bedroom door woke Buffy. Her nose was stuffy from crying and she could only imagine what she looked like, sitting up she ran her hands through her hair. "Yes." She called out to answer the knock.  
  
"It's me, Buffy. Can I come in?" Dawn's voice came from behind the door.  
  
"Come on in." Buffy answered softly.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly when she saw Buffy's puffy red eyes.  
  
"I'm getting a cold I think." Buffy dabbed at her nose with a tissue from the nightstand.  
  
"Buffy...thats not a cold. You've been crying, what's wrong?" Dawn sat down on the foot of the bed.  
  
"Dawn..it's nothing." She tried to smile for Dawn but her heart wasn't in it.  
  
"Come on, Buffy. We don't hide things anymore remember?" Dawn moved up to sit beside Buffy.  
  
"You're right. You also have the right to know this." Buffy sniffed again willing herself not to cry.  
  
"What is it?" Dawn's eyes grew large with concern.  
  
"Angel called earlier. Spike's back, Dawn. He's at Wolfram and Hart with Angel."  
  
Dawn's face lit up, "He's back! How?"  
  
"They aren't sure how. But he seems to be okay and he's been back a few months."  
  
"A few months! Wait till I get hold of him!" Dawn giggled soflty, "When are we going to see him?"  
  
Buffy's eyes teared up once again as she replied in an almost whisper, "We're not."  
  
Dawn frowned, "What do you mean we're not?"  
  
A tear rolled down Buffy's cheek as she continued, "He doesn't want to see us, well Angel said he didn't want to see me for sure. He obviously has things to work through and I guess 'we' or 'me' would be detrimental to that."  
  
"We could help him work through, we just need to see him, then it would be okay." Dawn stood up, "If he just sees you Buffy, he'll change his mind. I know he will."  
  
"Dawn, Angel says it's best if we honor Spike's wishes. And as hard as that may be, we have to do it." Buffy stood up and pulled Dawn into a hug, "Maybe, he'll change his mind."  
  
"I hope so." Dawn replied as she returned the hug.  
  
"Me too." Buffy nodded as she pulled away from the younger girl. "Me too."  
  
Dawn walked to the door, "I'm gonna leave you alone now, I'm supposed to go with Jen to the movies. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." Buffy gave her a half smile as she sat back down on the bed. Her thoughts turned to Angel's words. She was going to have a hard time accepting this , despite everything that had happened, even though Spike had denied that she loved him in the end , he had to have known she cared, had to know she would want to see him again.  
  
******  
  
"Another round kind barkeep." Spike's words were slighty slurred.  
  
"Think you've had enough don't you?" The bartender picked up the glass that set in front of Spike and threw the empty bourbon bottle away.  
  
"Nope, can still feel......still see her......" Spike answered, "Need more to drink."  
  
"Sorry, pal. I know how you feel but from my experience - if it's a woman then there isn't enough booze in the world to make it go away. My advice...go home, take her some flowers, be sincere when you grovel out your apology. Most of the time they aren't near as angry as you think they are." The bartender smiled.  
  
Spike pulled out a wad of bills from his coat pocket and left them on the bar, "Wish it was that easy."  
  
He made his way back to the small apartment he now made his home. He had a steady paycheck from Angel Investigations and although he wouldn't admit it , he was quite proud of his ability to pay his own way now. The Wolfram and Hart association still worried him but he figured he had a better chance at finding out what was really going on there if he was on the inside.  
  
The apartment was dark except for the small red light blinking on his answering machine, he pressed the new message button. Gunn's voice was sympathetic, "Spike, just calling to see if you needed a drinking buddy tonight. Angel told me about the Buffy news. I'm sorry man."  
  
"Little late." Spike told the machine as he fished a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels from the cupboard, forgoing the glass he tilted the bottle up and took a long drink of the amber fluid, he gave the answering machine a toast with the bottle, "Nothing you can do ,mate. Nothing anyone can do."  
  
He lay in bed that night in a drunken stupor, reliving those last few minutes in the cavern with Buffy over and over again. She had seemed so sincere in her declaration of love, he had wanted to believe it so badly, but at that moment getting Buffy out of that cavern seemed to be his priority so he had sent her on his way feeling proud that he was going to die with her simple "I love you" one of the last things his ears would hear. But now.....maybe Angel was right, he didn't believe her anyway so why should this matter.  
  
His brain told him it didn't matter at all he had his own life now just as she had hers. His heart however told a completely different story, it did matter, it mattered very much. Something just didn't seem right, perhaps if he could have seen Buffy ,heard it from her own lips that she didn't want to see him again....  
  
He fell into a restless sleep, visions of Buffy in his head.  
  
TBC 


	3. chapter three

Giles came by a few days later he had been out of town when Buffy had recieved the news about Spike's return.  
  
Giles sat next to Buffy while he poured tea for them. "Spike is back and we have no idea how?"  
  
"Yes, he's back and he seems to be Spike but no they aren't sure of the hows and whys yet." Buffy sipped her tea and made a face as she reached for another sugar cube.  
  
"I must speak to him. This could be related to the "First", we need to know everything we can." Giles spoke excitedly. Buffy could see his anticipation at a new project to research.  
  
"Giles, he doesn't want to see us or at least I know for sure he doesn't want to see me." Buffy sat her cup down and pushed her hair behind her ears, "I think you should talk to Angel first, before you try to contact Spike."  
  
"I'm quite dissappointed that Angel didn't let us know about this turn of events earlier. Despite his trying to guard you're feelings, this is quite important information. I will of course call Angel first before going any furthur." He sat his cup down and his tone changed to a fatherly one, " Buffy, I realize that this is painful for you but perhaps it is for the best." Giles tried to comfort her.  
  
"You and Angel seem to think so." Buffy sighed.  
  
"But you want to see him, even if he doesn't want to see you?" Giles asked concern heavy in his voice.  
  
"I would like for him to be the one to tell me he doesn't want to see me. I don't want to hurt him but it would be easier to accept if I heard it from him."  
  
"Would it really be easier, Buffy? Wouldn't it really just make it harder on you, seeing him and knowing he doesn't want anything to do with you?" Giles picked up his teacup again.  
  
"Gee, thanks Giles. Way to make me feel better." Buffy shook her head at the Watcher.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to suffer any more then you already have." Giles gave her a tenative smile.  
  
"I know."  
  
*****  
  
"Spike." Gunn called out his name as he knocked on the front door.  
  
Spike opened one bright blue eye. Someone was calling his name, he rolled into an upright position and kicked several bottles out his way as he stood. "Yeah, I'm coming." He called out as he slowly made his way to the door.  
  
"You look like hell." Gunn remarked as he entered the apartment.  
  
"Thank you," Spike ran his hand through his hair, "We can't all be dapper lawyer types, you know."  
  
Gunn surveyed the amount of bottles covering the floor, "What did you do, buy out the liquor store?"  
  
"Well first I tried the bars and they cut me off one by one, then I went to the liquour store but this was all I could carry." Spike snarked as he flopped back down on the couch.  
  
"I tried to call last night." Gunn moved the open phone book from the chair and sat down.  
  
"I know, I got the message. Didn't feel much like company then."  
  
"I'm sorry, Spike. Angel told me what happened. He told me you took it hard."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure Angel was all torn up about Buffy not wanting to see me."  
  
Gunn shook his head, ""Spike, I don't know all the history between you and Angel but I can truthfully say he didn't look happy when he told me what happened. He was acting weird."  
  
"Yeah... weird that's a new look for Angel." Spike replied sarcastically as he stood, "Listen, I appreciate you're coming by, but I'll be okay. Tell everyone else I appreciate the phone calls. I'll try to be in the office tomorrow."  
  
"Okay but if you need anything call."  
  
******  
  
"Is Spike planning on coming to work today?" Angel fidgeted behind his desk. Spike had yet to show back up at the office and he wasn't answering Angel's calls either.  
  
"I dropped by his place today and it appeared that he was just sobering up. He said he would try to be here tomorrow." Gunn tapped his pencil on the folder in his lap.  
  
"I believe it's best that he take a few days off, Angel. He wasn't himself when I talked to him,dwelling on the past, brooding even, actually he was acting more like you then....." Wesley stopped himself when he noticed the glare on Angel's face.  
  
"He was really upset Angel. I wish I could talk to Buffy, let her know how much it would mean to Spike if he could talk to her." Fred replied softly.  
  
"No!" Angel said a bit to hastily earning a questioning look from Fred and Gunn, " I mean that's a bad idea Fred, it would only upset Buffy to have people pushing her."  
  
"Fine." Fred sighed,"But it's a good thing vampires can't die from alcohol poisoning."  
  
"Wait a minute, you've talked to him too?" Angel asked her, "He won't take my calls."  
  
"Imagine that?" Lorne entered the room hearing the tail end of the conversation.  
  
"Well he's obviously talked to everyone else here." Angel frowned.  
  
"Well, pumpkin ,you were the one to deliver the bad news. And it was bad news, I didn't even have to hear that boy sing to know his heart is breaking. " The green demon took his seat in front of the desk.  
  
******  
  
"I don't think anyone can give me what I need." Spike replied glumly as he closed the door behind Gunn.  
  
Spying the open phone book, Spike picked it up. He knew it was a desperate measure but he needed to know more about Buffy and there was only one person who might be able to give him some answers. He looked through the "S" listings until he found the name he was looking for, it was a long shot but maybe Hank Summers could tell him something. He wasnt' much of a father but surely he had talked to Buffy since Sunnydale had turned into a sinkhole. He wasn't altogether sure that Angel was being completely honest or maybe he just desperately wanted Angel to be wrong. All he knew was that he had to talk to someone else that knew her.  
  
Spike dialed the phone nervously, practicing his speech in his head ,before a feminine voice answered, "Summers Residence."  
  
"Hello, my name is William and I'm a friend of Hank's daughter, Buffy. May I speak to him?"  
  
He could hear her calling him to the phone, "Just a moment and he'll be right here."  
  
Another moment passed and a male voice was on the phone, "Hello, this is Hank Summers."  
  
TBC 


	4. chapter four

Buffy frowned at the girls in the training room, She really didn't want to be her and neither did they. The sun was actually shining and it was a gorgeous day. She looked a the group in front ofher, Penny was so antsy she couldn't keep still in her seat. Reminded her of someone else who could never stay still, she quickly shook those thoghts from her head. Lily was whispering to Thia and Thia being the sheep she that she was nodded agreeabley with her. Lily didn't like Buffy for whatever reason, she had a habit of calling her Miss Summers as if she was a dowdy old maid schoolteacher. She got along well with most of the other girls though.  
  
. She finally gave up, she couldn't stand to be here another moment "Why don't you all just take the day off."  
  
The younger slayers turned and stared at her in shock, she had never let them out early before.  
  
"Are you sure Ms. Summers?" Lily asked in that voice.  
  
Buffy managed not to glare at her, "I'm sure, take the day off . Have fun." She smiled at them as she picked up her purse.  
  
The girls were already giggling and discussing what to do on their free afternoon as Buffy followed them out the door. "Why is she in such a good mood?" She heard Thia ask.  
  
"Oh, it's obvious Miss Summers must be getting some!" Lily answered with a giggle.  
  
"Not likely." Buffy said loud enough for only herself to hear. iThe one person I want doesn't want me/i  
  
She took the long way home, taking in the sights on the street and wondering if William had walked down this very street all those years ago. It had been that way since she had arrived in London, she had instantly begun to think about Spike especially when she looked at the Victorian houses, she wondered if she could find the one William had lived in. Willow might be able to track that down for her.  
  
She sighed as she came to her door, little good that would do her. Spike wanted nothing to do with her, it was best to accept that. She really wanted to respect his wishes but her heart nagged at her that she wanted and needed to see him, even if it was only for closure.  
  
Buffy picked up the phone and began to dial Angel's number, hesitating she put the receiver down. She would probably just alienate Angel if she called and asked him to talk to Spike on her behalf. Anyway she was kidding herself if she really thought Spike would listen to Angel anyway. Who could she get to talk to him? Her conversation with Dawn replayed in her mine, that was it, Dawn could talk to him, he had a soft spot for her little sister. She knew it was wrong to take advantage of that, but she just knew he wouldn't hurt Dawn's feelings, he would at least listen to her.  
  
"Dawn, you herre?" Buffy called out as she walked down the hall to the bedrooms. Dawn's door was closed she knocked as she cracked the door and peeked in. Dawn was lying on her stomach on the bed, a book opened in front of her, her headphones secure over her ears. "Dawn!" Buffy called again.  
  
Dawn jumped and set up on the bed, "You scared me! What are you doing home early?"  
  
Buffy let out a heavy sigh as she sat down beside her sister, "I let them go early, I just couldn't be there for another minute." She picked up the pillow and hugged it to her chest.  
  
"Is it Spike?" Dawn asked picking up the other pillow from the bed and mimicking her sister's actions.  
  
"Yeah, Dawn, I've been thinking. I want to honor Spike's wishes, I really do. I have a plan."  
  
Dawn leaned forward conspiratorially, "A plan, what is it?"  
  
"It involves you." Buffy began to chew on her bottom lip.  
  
A broad grin crossed Dawn's face, "I'm in."  
  
"You don't even know what the plan is yet." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"If it's a plan to see Spike again, talk some sense into him then I am in." Dawn laughed softly.  
  
"Okay, he said he didn't want to talk to me for sure, but you were right he didn't say he didn't want to talk to anyone else...so maybe you could call and talk to him for me?" Buffy looked hopeful.  
  
"I'll do it." Dawn leaned over and hugged Buffy, "I'll make him see."  
  
"Thanks, Dawn." Buffy smiled as she pulled away, "I'll get Wolfram and Harts number for you."  
  
*******  
  
Spike took a deep breath as he began to speak, "Mr. Summers, my name is William. I'm a friend of Buffy and Dawn. I heard about what happened in Sunnydale, I thought maybe you could tell me if the girls are okay?"  
  
"William, if you know Buffy and Dawn very well then you know we haven't been close for a very long time. How did you find my number, anyway?" Hank asked suspiciously.  
  
"Actually Buffy has mentioned you before, I knew you lived in LA and that your name, it was easy to find you in the book. I don't want anything from you, just to know that the girls are okay." Spike continued desperately.  
  
Hank could obviously hear the slight desperartion in Spike's voice, "I did talk to them after the Sunnydale incident. I had tried to call and check on them but of course there was no phone service, no anything, for all I knew I had lost them both."  
  
Spike sighed on the other end of the line, he wondered why it had taken the city being destroyed before Hank thought about his daughters, "Did they contact you?"  
  
"Yes, they did. I have to explain something to you, I know I've been pretty much worthless as a father to them for the last six years, but you have to understand, I do love my daughters and I'm proud of them too. But..........things went very bad after I screwed up with Joyce, once they moved to Sunnydale, when I did get down to visit or let them come here it was different, Dawn was still Dawnie, but Buffy, she had changed, it had started before she left here, I suppose you know she got in trouble at the high school?"  
  
"Yes, I know the story." Spike answered.  
  
"Well, she got more distant with each visit, she seemed like she was carrying the weight of the world on her small shoulders." Hank sighed.  
  
She was, Spike thought to himself as Hank continued to talk.  
  
"I finally gave up. It seemed easier to just let them go. It was selfish and it was so very wrong and I know I can never make up for it if I try for the rest of my life." Hank's voice cracked, "But I'm trying to do better now, just because you made mistakes in the past, doesn't mean you can't try to be better, right?"  
  
Spike thought for a moment and replied softly, "Everyone deserves a second chance, Hank."  
  
Hank sounded unsure, "I'm not sure I do, but I want one anyway. The girls seem willing to give me one. They came by here after escaped Sunnydale, they were with an odd group of refugees. Buffy took charge and found places for everyone to stay, she knew someone at that big lawfirm here in town and he helped. She and Dawn stayed here a couple days before heading for London. Buffy evidently had a research job there with a company before Sunnydale was destroyed so she was going to go over there. I told her Dawn could stay with me and Sharon but she wanted her with her and I didn't think I had the right to separate them now."  
  
"So she's in London then. How was she when she left, I know leaving Sunnydale like that must have been hard for her." Spike sighed into the phone.  
  
"She was very upset, we talked for the first time in years, really talked. She was very upset about the loss of a friend, a very close friend named Spike. Must have been a nickname, she was sure he had been killed in the destruction and she was very hurt about it. I think maybe they had been more then friends. She was trying to be strong about it, but I could tell his loss was a big heartache for her. They seem to be settled in London though, I talk to them about every other week, I hope to visit this summer. Did you know Spike, too?"  
  
"Yes sir, I did. I have news, he didn't die in Sunnydale. He was injured and out of it but he's back now and he misses Buffy very much." Spike's voice hitched at the last part.  
  
"He's alive! You need to let Buffy know as soon as possible. This will make my little girl so happy and she deserves that." Hank sounded excited, "I'll get her number and address for you."  
  
"Thank you so much, Hank." Spike told him as he wrote down the information.  
  
"You're welcome when you talk to her, tell her....tell her and Dawn that I love them." Hank hung up the phone a smile on his face.  
  
******  
  
"Wofram and Hart, may I help you?" Harmony answered the phone brightly.  
  
"Harmony, this is Dawn, I would like to speak to Spike. Could you please get him for me?" Dawn asked sweetly.  
  
"Dawn, Buffy's sister?" Harmony asked as she scanned a notepad in front of her.  
  
"Yes." Dawn answered patiently.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're on the list. I can't let you talk to him. Goodbye." Harmony started to hang up the phone.  
  
"Wait! What list?" Dawn's voice raised.  
  
"The list Angel gave me of people who can't talk to Spike, that's what list, Miss Smarty Pants." Harmony hung up the phone without as much as a goodbye.  
  
Dawn stared at the dead phone in her hand, "Buffy...something fishy is going on here."  
  
*********  
  
Spike immediately called the airport, a phone call wasn't going to do it. It might be wrong to go against her wishes, but he wasn't going to give Buffy an easy way out, if she didn't want to see him she was going to have to tell him in person. He sighed as he hung up the phone, the quickest flight to London was the day after tomorrow, he would just have to bide his time until then.  
  
******* "Angel, Angel!" Harmony burst into his office.  
  
"What is it, Harmony? I'm in a meeting with Wesley." Angel gestured at Wesley sitting across from his desk.  
  
"Dawn called for Spike. I didn't let her talk to him, just like you said." She smiled brightly, "I did good right?"  
  
Wesley raised an eyebrow, " Angel, what reason could you possibly have for not letting Buffy's sister speak to Spike?"  
  
Angel sighed deeply and tried to think of a response.  
  
Harmony answered for him, "He doesn't want the Slayer or her sister bothering my Blondie Bear."  
  
Wesley turned back to Angel an expectant look on his face, "Is that so, Angel?"  
  
****  
  
TBC 


	5. chapter five

Buffy gave Dawn a questioning look, "Fishy?"  
  
"Yes, that was Harmony. She informed me that you and I are on a list of people who aren't allowed to talk to Spike?" Dawn explained with a frown.  
  
Buffy's face fell, "So he doesn't want to talk to you either?" Her voice was small and sad.  
  
"No, Buffy, you don't understand, Spike didn't make the list." Dawn shook her head angrily, "Want to guess who did?"  
  
"It wasn't Spike?" Buffy looked confused for a moment and then it clicked, "Angel."  
  
Dawn nodded her head in affirmation.  
  
*****  
  
Spike pulled out a bag and began to throw clothes in it. He might as well get packed for his flight.   
  
He would go in to work tomorrow and then he would head for the airport the following morning for his early flight to London.  
  
He wasn't telling anyone that he was leaving, he was sure that Angel would find a way to stop him. He would fly to London, find Buffy, and either work things out or come home with his tail between his legs, but he was not going to just stay away on Angel's word.....he just couldn't do it.  
  
****  
  
"Harmony, you can go." Angel excused her calmly.  
  
"Okay, I'll keep you updated." She grinned as she left the office.  
  
Wesley continued to stare at Angel, silently demanding an answer.  
  
"Wesley, there's a very good explanation for all of this."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure there is."   
  
Angel frowned and took a deep breath,"Wesley, I thought that it would be better for Spike if he didn't take calls from Buffy, Dawn or Willow."  
  
"But if Buffy doesn't want to talk to Spike why would she try to call him? " Wesley asked pointedly.  
  
"Well if she changed her mind, she might call and that would hurt Spike even more if it gave him even the smallest amount of hope. You know how mopey he was when he was incorporeal, this would be worse." Angel tried to explain.  
  
"You should certainly know about mopey." Wesley replied with a hint of sarcasm, "But I'm not really convinced you did this to spare Spike's feelings. And I'm telling you that if they really care for each other, no matter what you feel, it's wrong for you to keep them apart, Angel. You can't make life altering decisions for other people."  
  
"Wesley, this is Spike. You never knew him before the soul, he was evil, vicious."   
  
"You're right, I never met Spike before, I don't doubt your words that he was vicious. But you seem to forget that I have met an old friend of his - Angelus.I can assure you I know what vicious is." Wesley raised an eyebrow at Angel.  
  
Angel had the decency to look ashamed, "I...I just don't see how they can do anything but hurt each other, maybe not today but someday. I don't want her to go through that."  
  
Wesley smiled sympathetically, "Did you really think this will work? Don't you think that this will hurt her?"  
  
"I know it will hurt at first, but I think as time goes by she'll start forgetting about him, the pain will lessen." Angel played nervously with the notepad on his desk.  
  
"Did that work for you? Have you started forgetting Buffy? It still hurts doesn't it?"   
  
Angel slowly nodded his head and replied in a whisper, "Everyday."  
  
"I'm going to go now, I think you have some things to think about." Wesley stood up, "Angel as much as you hate it, this is their choice to make, not yours."  
  
Angel lay his head down on his desk as Wesley left the room. His rest was interrupted by the phone ringing, "Hello." He answered solemnly.  
  
"Angel, this is Rupert Giles."   
  
"Giles? Is everything okay?" Angel answered worriedly.  
  
"Well, I think everything is okay. I wanted to talk to you about Spike." Giles began to speak.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Angel complained under his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry but I didn't catch that last bit."  
  
"I said what about Spike?" Angel covered quickly.  
  
"I must say that I am rather dissappointed that you didn't let me know about his return earlier. I realize you were worried about Buffy's feelings, but really his return could be important in my research, it could have to do with the first in some way." Giles began to search for a pen and pad on the cluttered desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, Giles. I was very concerned for Buffy's feelings. I'm sure that you don't want to see those two reunited in any way either." Angel replied thinking he had finally found someone on his side.  
  
"Well, I can't say that I would be thrilled for them to be together, no. But with all the sacrifices Buffy has made, I think she has earned the right to decide whom she cares for. That is her choice and I refuse to go against her about Spike again, I did that once and it turned out badly."  
  
"Is everyone a Buffy and Spike cheerleader now?" Angel snarked.  
  
"I am not a cheerleader as you put it. But certain facts remain. Although I am loathe to admit it, Buffy was right about Spike, we did need him, he came through for us all in the end." Giles pulled off his glasses and began to clean them with his handkerchief, "Why are you worried about them reuniting? Buffy told me that Spike wanted nothing to do with her."  
  
"I just want to make sure she's happy, that's all."   
  
"Well, she has to be the one to make her own happiness, we can't do it for her." Giles found the pen he was looking for, "Now, may I ask you some questions about his return?"  
  
"Sure, ask away." Angel replied grumpily.  
  
*******  
  
"What are you going to do, Buffy?" Dawn asked as she watched Buffy pacing in the livingroom.  
  
"I'm going to LA, and I'm going stake Angel." Buffy replied angrily, "Okay, I'm not going to stake him, but I am going to find out what this is all about."  
  
She found the phone book and called the airport, "I have a flight for late tomorrow night." She told Dawn as she hung up the phone, "I'm going to need your help though, I'll need you to cover for me with Giles and also if Angel calls for me. Can you do that?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "I'll think of something to tell them, don't worry. Just go and see Spike, okay?"   
  
Dawn helped Buffy pack her bag, both sisters smiling happily.  
  
******  
  
Bright and early the next morning, Spike showed up at work. Angel watched him walk around making small talk with some of the other employees. Shortly he walked into Angel's office, "I'm back, boss. What do you want me to work on?" He asked casually as he plopped himself in the chair across from Angel.  
  
"I wondered if you were going to come back or not." Angel looked at him suspiciously, Spike seemed awfully calm.  
  
"Well, can't sit around crying over spilled milk, or faraway slayers." His voice grew softer.  
  
"Look, Spike." Angel sighed.  
  
"No, don't want to hear excuses and such, I just need to work." Spike held up his hand before Angel could finish.  
  
Angel thought about coming clean right then but maybe Spike really was trying to move on and why should he stand in his way?, he reasoned. "You can help Fred in the lab today, I know you like to hang out there and she could probably use a hand with some research for some experiments she's doing."  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the lab if you need me." Spike stood and walked out the door.  
  
A pang of guilt rose in Angel's chest but he tamped it down quickly. Wesley had made sense earlier but Angel still thought the separation of Buffy and Spike was for their own good.   
  
Spike worked with Fred all day. He left work late , "Fred, you're a good girl. I've enjoyed working with you." He told her as they locked up the lab.  
  
"You make it sound like we aren't going to see each other again, Spike." Fred smiled at him, "You'll be back here tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah, pet. I'll be here." He sighed as he waved goodbye to her.  
  
******  
  
Willow arrived to drive Buffy to the airport that evening. "You have worried face, Willow."  
  
Buffy told her as she checked her bag.  
  
"I'm just afraid you'll end up hurt. Possibly Angel has a good reason for making that list?" Willow replied hesitantly.  
  
"If he does then he'll explain it to me and I'll have to accept it, but if he doesn't have a good reason then trust me he will defnitely have a lot of explaining to do."   
  
"I would love to be a fly on the wall during this confrontation." Willow gave her friend a smile, "I just want you happy, Buffy."  
  
"I know you do, Will. And I'm going to be, I just need to set things straight." Buffy stood when her flight was called, "Don't worry about me. I'll call when I get there." The girls hugged and Buffy boarded the plane.  
  
The flight was long and quiet. For a little while she busied herself trying to read the magazines she had brought. But her mind quickly turned to Spike and she spent the most of the flight thinking about him. She had enough time to go over every detail of their complicated relationship.  
  
She fully realized that Willow might be right......maybe Angel did have a good reason for his actions. But Buffy's heart knew she would never accept Spike's refusal to see her unless she could see him and hear him say the words.  
  
Buffy finally fell asleep an hour before landing, the loudspeaker woke her. Standing she grabbed her purse and departed the plane, excited and scared at the same time.  
  
****  
  
Spike didn't sleep at all that night. He had gone to the airport early for his flight. He sat in a dark corner of the International Flights terminal watching travelers come and go..  
  
A new flight landed and Spike watched as the passengers disembarked, his flight was leaving in an half hour and he couldn't help but hope that he might get a happy welcome when he found her too.  
  
A father carried a sleeping little girl as the mother carried an overstuffed bag beside him. An elderly couple rushed to meet them. Several more people came off the plane each having someone there to meet them. That's when he saw her, shorter then the other passengers around her, he caught a glimpse of golden hair. i No, it couldn't be./I He stood then and craned to get a better look.  
  
***  
  
Buffy walked into the terminal trying to remember which baggage station she needed to go to. She suddenly felt like someone was staring at her, she looked into the waiting area.   
  
Blue eyes met green ones and neither could believe what they were seeing.  
  
TBC 


	6. chapter 6

Buffy's heart began to race as she locked eyes with Spike, he was here. A million questions raced through her head, had he come for her? How did he know she would be here? And lastly because Angel's words still taunted her, did he want to see her? He's here - thats a start.   
  
The line of disembarking passengers was getting irritable behind the pretty blond girl. She had stopped dead still in the line, her eyes locked on a young man who was walking towards her.  
  
Spike began walking towards her in total disbelief, it was Buffy and she was here. It had to be a sign.  
  
"Miss, Miss. Are you okay?" An elderly woman gently touched her shoulder. Buffy never took her eyes off of Spike, "Yes, mam."  
  
The woman turned to look at Spike, "Is that your young man then, come to meet you?"   
  
Buffy never answered as she began walking towards him, her feet moving of their own accord. Their eyes never leaving each other.  
  
If Spike had still had a pulse it would have been racing ninety to nothing, she was here not ten feet away from him, and she was walking towards him. She didn't seem angry to see him, that had to be another good sign.  
  
They walked towards each other deliberately and suddenly nothing Angel had told them mattered. What mattered was that they were both here, now.  
  
When they finally met, neither could speak only smile and stare at the other. Buffy finally tentatively put up her hand and touched his face, "It's really you."  
  
He reached for her then, placing his hand on her cheek, "And it's really you."  
  
"How? How did you know I'd be here?" Buffy asked leaving her hand on his face, he was solid and real and she didn't want to let go.  
  
He gave a short laugh, "I didn't know. I was here to catch a flight."  
  
Spike noticed Buffy's face fall slightly, he dug in his duster pocket and pulled out his ticket, handing it to her, "I was coming to find you."  
  
She laughed softly as she took the ticket, "You were coming to London."  
  
Warm tears began to run down her cheeks, "You were really coming to me."  
  
A rude voice interrupted them, "I'm sure this is a very touching reunion, but you two are holding up traffic, could you move to the side." A gruff looking man in a business suit barked at them.  
  
Spike glared at the man and gently steered Buffy out of the way to a group of chairs, "Of course I was coming to find you. You know I'm selfish and stubborn, didn't care what Angel said. I wanted to hear it from you." He could feel his own eyes watering.  
  
He sat down in the chair beside her, "He told me that you didn't want to see me, pet. Said you were starting over. " He placed one finger under her chin and looked into her watery eyes, "If thats the truth, just tell me now."  
  
She shook her head as fresh tears appeared, "He said you didn't want to see me. That you wanted a fresh start, too. I wanted to come as soon as he told me you were back."  
  
"I knew it!" Spike's voice raised enough for the other passengers to turn and stare at him. He calmed himself pushing thoughts of Angel torture out of his mind for Buffy's sake, "Come on, lets get out of here." She took his hand and held on tightly as he grabbed her bag from the carousel.  
  
*****  
  
Angel paced his office several times before going to find Fred. He had not seen Spike this morning and wondered what the bleached wonder was up to. Yesterday, he had known something wasn't right.   
  
"Fred, have you seen Spike today?" He asked casually as he walked into the lab.  
  
"No, not today. To be honest, I'm worried. He was acting strange last night when he left, like maybe he wasn't going to come back? You don't think he did something stupid do you?" She replied worriedly.  
  
"This is Spike, of course he's done something stupid. He'll probably ignore the phone as usual so I'll just go drop by his place. Thanks, Fred."   
  
"I hope he's okay." She told him as she went back to her work.  
  
*******  
  
They walked to the parking garage still hand in hand as if the other would dissappear if they lost physical contact.  
  
Buffy was scrubbing at her face with her jacket sleeve, "I want to hate him for it! But knowing Angel he has probably convinced himself that he had a good reason."   
  
Spike opened the door to the Viper for her, "I got no trouble hating him enough for both of us, Buffy. You're right though, he's probably figured out some way to make this a big noble sacrifice on his part."   
  
He handed her bag to her and got behind the wheel, "No more tears now, okay. Can't take your tears. I'm here and you're here and we're gonna sort it all out."  
  
She sniffed once, "Yeah, we are." She sat down in the luxurious seat."Spike, these windows aren't blackened and where did you get this car?" Buffy asked as he turned the key.  
  
"Special glass and it's Angel's." He gave her his familiar smirk.  
  
"Does he know you have it?" She giggled softly.  
  
"What do you think?" He raised an eyebrow at her as they took off for his apartment.  
  
"Where are we going?" She had turned herself in the seat so she could look at him better.  
  
"My first thought was we could go beat Angel to a pulp, but I thought it might be better if we talked first." He replied with a small sigh.  
  
"I still can't believe you're really here." She reached over and touched his duster sleeve.  
  
"I don't plan on going anywhere, luv. You want to fill me on what happened after my flambe act?" He asked as he pulled into the underground garage at his apartment building.  
  
"We came to LA first, Angel helped us get things sorted out," She frowned as she said Angel's name, "We got the Potentials back to their families, Dawn and I even saw my dad."  
  
"I know, remind me I owe your dad a pint." Spike led her to his door.  
  
"You talked to my dad?"   
  
"I was desperate, thought he might be my last chance. He's the one who convinced me to go to London. He told me you were upset about losing your friend Spike, I told him that Spike wasn't dead, he said I should tell you right away, because he knew it would mean a lot to you." Spike smiled, "That's when I began to suspect that maybe Angel wasn't completely honest."  
  
"Dawn figured out something was fishy when Harmony told her that she and I were on a list of people who weren't allowed to talk to you."   
  
Spike let them into his apartment,"A list? He made a list of people who couldn't talk to me?"  
  
He clenched his fists angrily, "You want something to drink, hold on and I'll be right back." He walked to the kitchen calming himself, "Here you go." He handed Buffy a soda.  
  
"Yeah, he made a list. Listen, Spike I know he was wrong, but right now, I don't want to think about Angel, I want to talk about us." She told him as he motioned for her to have a seat on the couch next to him.  
  
"Us?" Spike asked hopefully, the fact that she was here still didn't put aside his fears of rejection.  
  
"Well, if you want an 'us' ? Do you? I mean I dreamed about what I would do if I had you back and now that you're here, I'm ....doing this all wrong." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Us is good." He smiled at her taking her hand in his, "Now tell me what you did when you dreamed of me being back?"  
  
Her voice was serious, "First in my dreams you believed me when I told you I loved you in that cave."  
  
He lowered his eyes, "Buffy I didn't want you committed to those words under those conditions."  
  
"They were true then, Spike, and their true now. In my dream we somehow meet in some romantic garden and it's moonlit and you approach and I know it's you before I turn around. And we rush together and we kiss and we cry and we make it work this time around." She blushed shyly, "I know it's stupid."  
  
"No, love, it's not. We don't have a romantic garden now, but we've had some tears, no kissing yet," He smirked," but if we talk it out I think we can make it work. I want to." He held both of her hands in his.  
  
"First off, Spike. We have to quit being so uncertain of each other, you back in the cave and both of us believed Angel. He couldn't have manipulated us so easily if we weren't insecure to begin with. " Buffy held his hands tightly.  
  
"You're right, luv. We both had some bad luck in our past, but if we're gonna do this, we have to totally believe and trust in each other and in us. And if you don't think that your friends will accept it and if that's going to be a problem you have to tell me now." Spike sounded wistful as if he may have pushed too far.  
  
"It's not a problem, Willow told me to be happy, Dawn is ecstatic, oh..oh.. I have to call her!" Buffy sat up on the couch and leaned forward for the phone, she knocked over her soda in the process soaking her blouse. "Great, I left my bag in the car."  
  
"It's okay, I'll get you a shirt. You call Niblet." Spike walked into the bedroom and sighed. She didn't mention Giles or Xander knowing.  
  
"Dawn, I'm here.....Yes, you won't believe how it happened, he was at the airport Dawn. He was coming to find me.....Yeah, it is romantic......I think we're really going to try this time....." Buffy   
  
spoke excitedly.  
  
Spike returned to the livingroom black tee shirt in hand and quietly handed it to her.  
  
"You okay?" She mouthed the words to him.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"You have to run..Giles just came in." Buffy nervously twisted the phone cord, "Let me talk to him, I promise you'll get to talk to Spike soon. I love you."  
  
Spike's interest was piqued, she's going to talk to Giles? Probably make up something to cover up where she was.  
  
"Giles, this is Buffy. I found Spike..... he's well. We're talking.......and you might as well know now, we are going to try to work it out between us. I'm calling Xander later, I want it all out in the open this time and if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but it's what I want...............You mean that?...Thank you, Giles....Bye." Buffy was sniffling again when she hung up the phone.  
  
Spike was dumbfounded by what he had heard, "You told Giles about us? Just like that?"  
  
She looked surprised,"Yes, I told you I wanted to do it right this time, and he said he wanted me happy."   
  
"I just never thought." He laughed softly.  
  
"I'm going to change and I'll be right back."   
  
"Bathroom's that way, washcloths under the counter." He pointed down the hallway.  
  
"Spike," She called from the bathroom as she dampened a cloth and washed the sticky soda from her chest.  
  
"Yes." He called to her as he walked down the hall.  
  
"I know you won't agree but maybe we shouldn't beat Angel to a pulp over this as you suggested." She slid his tee shirt on and turned to find him in the doorway.  
  
"Buffy....it's still about Angel isn't it?" He shook his head, "Unbelievable."  
  
"Spike, it's not that." Buffy leaned against him, "It's that us being together is the best revenge, despite everything he did to keep us apart we found each other again."  
  
"I still want to kill him. But you're right this is the best revenge." He looked down at her wearing his shirt suddenly picked her up in his arms, carrying her back to the livingroom.  
  
She giggled, a beautiful sound to his ears, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I think it's time for the kissing part of the dream." His lips met hers in a tender kiss which led to another and another until they were interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
Spike kissed her again, "Ignore it."  
  
Buffy deepened the kiss.  
  
Then the heavy knocking began.  
  
"You better get it." Buffy sat up trying to make herself presentable.  
  
"Fine." Spike grumbled as he stood and went to the door. He opened it, "Angel," was the only word he got out before a little blond rushed passed him and gave the man in the hallway a good right hook.   
  
Angel fell back into the hallway, holding his jaw. His eyes wide at the sight of the angry Slayer in front of him.  
  
Spike looked from Angel to Buffy, "Pet, I thought you said we shouldn't do him any violence."  
  
Buffy looked sheepish, "I guess I was angrier then I thought."  
  
Spike's laughter filled the hallway.  
  
TBC 


	7. chapter seven

A/N There's a little plot twist in this chapter ! Please bear with me, its going to cause a little angst, but nothing our heroes can't handle.  
  
Angel was now straightening up from his crumpled position, he was still rubbing his jaw, "Buffy."   
  
His voice was soft and apologetic, "When did you, why are you here?"  
  
" Dawn talked to Harmony, good secretary you've got there Angel. She filled Dawn in about the list of people who aren't allowed to talk to Spike. I thought maybe I should come see exactly what was going on." Her cheeks were red with anger.  
  
"How did you know where to find Spike?" Angel asked softly, glancing at the other man.  
  
Two of Spike's neighbors peeked out their front doors to see what was going on in the hallway. Buffy stood beside Spike, an embarrassed look on her face. "Nothing to see here, folks." He told the neighbors as he put his hand on Buffy's back and guided her towards the door. He turned to Angel, "Guess you better come inside too, Peaches."  
  
Angel frowned as he followed the couple into the apartment, his eyes glued to where Spike's hand lay on Buffy's back, Angel repeated his question, "How did you know where to find Spike?"  
  
"He found me, he was at the airport." Buffy answered softly her eyes on Spike.  
  
"How did you know she was coming to town?" Angel asked slightly confused.  
  
"Well, it was definitely not with any help from you, " Spike glared at him, "I was going to London to find her. I had a feeling something wasn't right with your story."  
  
Angel turned his attention to Buffy again, "Buffy, I can explain."  
  
"I'm not sure you can explain this time, Angel. You lied to me and to Spike." She crossed her arms and tapped one small foot.  
  
"Buffy, it was for your own good. You and Spike will only hurt each other, I was trying to save both of you," He glanced at Spike, "some pain and heartache."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at Angel, "Because you care so much about my feelings."  
  
"I do care about Buffy's feelings."   
  
"Why thank you, Angel. I should have known this was done for our own good." Buffy took her finger and poked him in the chest punctuating each word, " I am so tired of people doing things behind my back for 'my own good'. You, Giles, my friends. Newsflash, I am an adult, I've faced many apocalypses and I can make my own choices now. Including who I want to get involved with." She took a deep breath and turned to Spike, "Why are you so calm?"  
  
"You're doing a great job on your own here ." Spike smiled at her as he sat down on the couch.  
  
She sat down beside him on the couch, smiling softly at him, she took his hand in hers.  
  
Angel had never actually seen the two of them together like this and it shook him that Buffy was touching Spike with such genuine affection. It dawned on him suddenly, this wasn't a joke , they truly cared for each other. Spike sat on the couch a smile on his face, his usual strutting bravado replaced by calm Spike, calm Spike letting Buffy lead. And Buffy...was that Spike's shirt she was wearing, they didn't waste any time did they?  
  
"Until I saw you together, I couldn't grasp it, you actually care for each other." Angel shook his head resignedly.  
  
"Angel, back in Sunnydale, I told you that Spike was in my heart. You knew I cared for him." Buffy   
  
raised her eyebrow at him, "You can't have it both ways Angel, you can't let me go and still get to make my decisions for me."  
  
"Well, Spike, I guess you've won." Angel rubbed his temples.  
  
"And just what is it that he won, Angel?" Buffy tensed. Spike stroked the back of her hand with his thumb trying to calm her. As much fun as watching Buffy pummel Angel had been, he really didn't want to her to do anything she would regret later.  
  
"He won...." Angel's voice lowered, "...you."  
  
" I'm just a prize then?" She looked between the two men.  
  
"You know you're more then that to me, pet." Spike answered evenly, his anger at Angel rising once more.  
  
"But that's what I am to Angel? Just a prize - funny I didn't even know you wanted to win me anymore. What with the breaking up with me in a sewer right before the prom and the leaving without a goodbye. And lets not forget the whole coming to help me that Thanksgiving and sneaking back to LA or the whole Faith thing."  
  
Spike turned to Angel, "You broke up with her in a sewer, Faith thing? "  
  
"I did that for her , I wanted her to find the normal life I couldn't give her. Unlike some people, I'm not selfish enough to stay, I love her enough to leave." Angel turned to Buffy, "You know why I did it."  
  
"Yes, it was for my own good." Buffy replied sarcasm dripping, "Buffy can't make her own decisions, so I will make them for her."  
  
"Buffy, I understand why you're angry, I do. I thought I was doing the right thing then and now. As I said I love you enough to let you go." Angel pleaded with her.  
  
"No, Angel you didn't prove that you loved me enough to leave, what you proved was that you didn' love me enough to stay. Spike and I may end up hurting each other, but he's willing to stick around and find that out, he's not afraid of trying, he's not hiding behind excuses." She stood up to face him, "He loves me enough to stay."  
  
"That may make me as selfish as you claim, but as long as she'll have me, I'm gonna be right here." Spike tightened his hand around hers.  
  
"I think it's time for you to go now, Angel." Buffy lowered her eyes, "Please just go."  
  
Angel started to argue, "Buffy, ..." He threw his hands up in the air, "You know what, I'm just going to leave now, we'll talk when you've calmed down." He turned to Spike, " I know you're enjoying this Spike, but it's not going to last." Angel told him as he stomped to the door.  
  
Spike followed him to the door his voice was low and calm, "Angel, I won't lie, I'd like to stake your ass. But I won't because eventually she's going to calm down and I know her, she'll forgive you. But I am warning you now, you ever do anything like this again...I won't hold back ."   
  
"Let me offer my own warning, you hurt her and I'll make it my job to hurt you. " Angel snarled back.  
  
"If I hurt her.....I'll give you the stake." Spike replied softly, his words full of emotion.  
  
Angel was shocked by his sincerity, "You mean that don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Spike told him as he closed the door.  
  
****  
  
"That was fun." Spike sighed as he walked back to the livingroom.  
  
"He's gone?" Buffy asked, she was curled up on the couch her feet under her, her arms wrapped around a sofa pillow.  
  
"Yeah, he's gone. You doing okay?" He hesitantly sat down beside her, not wanting to push.  
  
He smiled when she reached for him, "Thank you." She whispered as she cuddled closer looping her arm through his and lying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For not staking Angel, for letting me vent , for making sure I didn't go to far. For knowing me so well......for loving me ." She looked lovingly into his eyes.  
  
"Your welcome." He kissed the tip of her nose, " I'll admit that staking Angel was tempting. But the loving you part, it's the easiest thing I've ever done."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly, "Loving someone never seems to come easy for me, but I'm learning."   
  
*****  
  
Angel walked out of the apartment building slowly. When did I become the bad guy? He could not get Buffy's voice out of his head, how hurt she had been, and the image of her holding Spike's hand, and Spike....he obviously really did love her. Could he be wrong, could they actually make each other happy?  
  
The underground garage was dark and quiet, he heard the footsteps too late behind him, he felt the prick of the needle before he could fight back, Angel fell to the ground unconcious.   
  
TBC 


	8. chapter seven

The tv was on but neither of them was watching it, they were cuddled close together, Buffy's head on his chest as one hand picked at the front of his shirt.  
  
The moment was interrupted by Buffy's tummy gurgling. She buried her head against his chest embarrassed.  
  
Spike laughed softly, "You hungry, Buffy?"  
  
"Maybe a little." She answered raising to meet his smile with one of her own.  
  
"I can fix that, " He stood and offered her his hand, "Got some sandwich stuff in the kitchen and some wings that can be microwaved."   
  
She took his hand and let him lead her to the small kitchen. He picked her up and sat her on the countertop then started digging in the refrigerator. Spike pulled out turkey and ham and cheese, mustard and pickles. "You still like wheat bread?" He asked as he opened the cupboard.  
  
She nodded, "You remembered. Why do you have all this food, have you been feeding another Slayer that I don't know about?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Nah, sometimes I get peckish for a sandwich, you want some wings too?" He asked as he began to spread mustard on the bread and stack the meats and cheese.  
  
"No, I think that sandwich will be quite enough." She giggled as she watched the sandwich grow.  
  
"I wish I could hear that sound more often." He turned to her and tilted his head grinning.  
  
"What sound?" She asked swinging her legs from the countertop.  
  
"You, giggling, it's beautiful. Don't get to hear it enough." He patted the top slice of bread before cutting the sandwich in two pieces.  
  
"I think that might change." She smiled sweetly, "I see giggling in my future."  
  
"So do I." He replied playfully tickling her ribs as he removed her from the countertop.  
  
Buffy giggled again, "Stop or I won't be able to eat."  
  
"Okay, only because I don't want to hear that horrible noise from you belly again." He raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"It wasn't that bad was it?" She pouted slightly.  
  
"No, of course not, all of your body sounds are lovely." He teased her.  
  
Buffy took a bite of the huge sandwich, "This is really good, want a bite?" She offered him the sandwich.  
  
"No thanks, you want some more soda to wash it down?" He asked as he took a clean  
  
glass from the dish drainer.  
  
"That would be good." She said around another mouthful.  
  
Spike poured the soda and handed it to her. He leaned against the counter watching her eat and thought maybe she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even with the spot of mustard on her chin.  
  
Buffy noticed his staring and blushed slightly, "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
He pulled a paper towel from the holder and leaned forward, dabbing at her face, "Just a bit of mustard. I got it."  
  
Buffy leaned into his touch, it was suddenly very warm in the kitchen, "I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
She announced as she put her plate in the sink, she gulped down the soda as if it would give her courage and turned to him, "I'm just very tired now, I think I might like to lay down. You haven't shown me the bedroom yet." She batted her eyes at him seductively.  
  
Suddenly Spike felt the kitchen grow warm too, he almost stuttered as she asked, "Buffy, are you sure?"  
  
"More sure then I've been of anything in a long time." She pulled him close to her for a kiss as he picked her up and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
******  
  
"He's heavy." A gruff voice complained in the darkness of the garage.  
  
"Yeah, well you don't have to be gentle with his sort, just get him in the trunk. We've got to get him to the tunnels underneath Wolfram and Hart. I'll call our connection and let him know the first part of our mission is complete."  
  
The gruff voiced man was still complaining as he hauled Angel into the trunk of the dark car, "Smitty, we getting paid in advance for this, I don't trust those guys much." He said as he slammed the trunk shut.  
  
"We get half when we deliver him and the other half when the jobs, done. I ain't stupid, Marvin, don't trust them either." Smitty smirked as he got into the passenger side of the car and pulled out his cell phone and dialed it, "It's Smitty, sir. Yes, we've got him, we'll meet you at the tunnel entrance like you said." He clicked the phone off without a goodbye.  
  
They drove to an alley behind Wolfram and Hart and parked the car. Cautiously Marvin opened the trunk, "He's still out."  
  
"Good." A voice replied from the shadows, "Now if you two will follow me."  
  
"Yes sir." Smitty replied as he and Marving removed Angel from the trunk of the car. They followed the man in the business suit into the alley, it looked like an ordinary wall but when the man touched a certain graffitti a small door opened it led downward into a maze of tunnels. "Put him in there." The man instructed, "Make sure it's locked. I don't want him to see me, so we'll conduct our business in the other room."   
  
Smitty and Marvin did as they were told then followed him into a small bare room. The man in the business suit handed them a brown bag, "Here's half as I promised, when we're done you'll get the rest. I'll contact you when I need you again."  
  
"Thank you, sir." The two men replied as they hastily turned to leave.  
  
When the other man was alone he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, "Eve, we've got him.  
  
It's started, once they realize Angel's gone, it won't take much to convince them that Spike was responsible, especially now that the Slayer is back in town.. We'll have both of our souled vamps out of the way and possibly the bonus of taking down a famous Slayer, too. Wolfram and Hart will be under our control very soon." Lindsey hung up the phone and grinned to himself. He must have come to town under a lucky star, he had been watching the Spike and Angel situation carefully, with Eve on the inside and a bug in Spike's apartment, he'd found their shared  
  
weakness - one Buffy Anne Summers, it was sheer luck that she had come into town at just the right time.  
  
****  
  
Wesley peeked into Angel's office, he had not seen him all day. Harmony could only tell him he'd left the office. He ran into Fred in the breakroom, "Fred have you seen Angel?"  
  
"He was here early this morning, he said he was going to check on Spike. But that was hours ago, did you ask Harmony about it?"   
  
"She only knew he was out of the office, she's not sure where he went." Wesley frowned, "I'll call Spike's place." He carried his coffee back to his office and picked up the phone.  
  
****  
  
Spike was placing small butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders smiling as the small sighs coming from Buffy as she gave him better access to her neck. Her own hands were busy exploring the small curls at the nape of his neck and kissing whereever she could reach.  
  
The phone startled both of them. Spike looked at the ringing phone as if it were a two headed demon. "Don't answer that." Buffy smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face back towards hers, "Remember what happened when we answered the door?"  
  
He laughed softly as the phone rang again, "Right, we'll just ignore it." He had no problem taking up where he had left off, his lips finding hers again.  
  
*******  
  
"I guess Spike's out. Maybe Angel decided to come clean with him." Wesley hung the phone up, he was sure nothing was wrong.  
  
TBC 


	9. chapter 9

Wesley locked his office door and started down the hall to leave for home. Gunn bumped into him while trying to read a legal document and walk at the same time, "Sorry." He grunted as he folded the document.  
  
"Gunn, have you seen Angel?" Wesley asked as they walked towards the main entrance.  
  
"No, Fred said he went to see Spike. I thought maybe they got into it again and he needed some time." Gunn replied, "Why?"  
  
"Well, I confronted him yesterday about something and I think he may have acted on it. I'd like to know what happened." Wesley explained as he opened the large door.  
  
"What was the confrontation about, Wesley?"  
  
"Well, it seems he has deliberately been keeping Buffy from Spike and visa versa, he had a list of people not allowed to talk to Spike. I tried to tell him that if that was the case it would surely backfire, if they want to see each other they will find a way. When Fred said he went to Spike's I thought perhaps he was going to come clean with him about the deception. I tried to call Spike's place earlier and there was no answer."   
  
Gunn shook his head, "If he was lying to Spike and he went to confess then he's a big pile of dust or he and Spike have come to an agreement and gone out to drink on it."  
  
Wesley nodded in agreement, "Let's hope it's the second option."  
  
"Or maybe option number three, they both got in a good shot at each other and are both waiting to be vaccumed off of Spike's floor." Gunn smiled at the look Wes gave him, "I'm teasing Wes, I'm sure they are both fine."  
  
"You're probably right, Angel and Spike will probably both show up in the morning. Goodnight." Wesley told him as he walked towards his car.  
  
******  
  
Spike sat up against he headboard, Buffy was sleeping, one arm flung over his chest, her head buried in the crook of his arm. He couldn't help but smile , her hair was tickling his arm and she was snoring softly. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her look so peaceful. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was already seven p.m. He should probably think about some supper, Buffy would probably be hungry again when she woke up. They had spent most of the afternoon catching up for lost time, relearning every inch of each other's body.  
  
She moved turning her head, one green eye looking up at him, a lazy smile on her face. "Good morning?" She questioned as she sat up and yawned.  
  
"Not quite, sweet. It's about seven p.m. I was just thinking you might be hungry again." He pushed a stray hair behind her ear, "You probably worked up an appetite." He winked at her.  
  
"Were you watching me sleep?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Guilty as charged." He ran his hand up and down her bare arm, "I never dreamed it could be this good, Buffy. Didn't want to close my eyes, scared when I opened them again you might be gone."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his chest.  
  
" So are you hungry? You want me to order a pizza?" He kissed the top of her head as she continued to trail kisses all over his chest.  
  
"In a little while, I'm not quite hungry enough." She looked at him a gleam in her eye.  
  
*******  
  
Angel stirred in his cell, he head was a bit fuzzy as he looked around the room and tried to get his bearings. He tried to pull the bars apart to no avail, he felt tired and slumped back on the small cot.  
  
"Hello." A voice came into the room. Angel looked around and saw a speaker mounted in the corner of the cell.  
  
"Who are you?" Angel stood up, demanding an answer.  
  
"That's not important right now. Don't you want to know why you're here." The voice answered.  
  
"Enlighten me." Angel paced the cell.  
  
"First, how are you feeling? A little tired maybe?"   
  
Angel began to realize just how tired he was, "What have you done to me?"  
  
"I'll get to that part of the story soon enough. As you know the fact that there are two vampires vying for the Shanshu has caused some problems. We know that you are trying to change Wolfram and Hart, repair some of the damage the firm has done in the past. We can work with that. We aren't too sure about Spike though, he doesn't seem to trusting of good ole' W and H even if you're based there. The simplest way to solve the problem is to get rid of both of you."  
  
Lindsey laughed, "So, you've dissappeared Angel, and soon you're little friends will be looking for you, it won't be so hard to convince them that Spike played a part in your dissappearance especially when they find out that you lied to him about dear Buffy. "  
  
"Buffy." Angel said her name softly.  
  
"Her coming into town was a miracle for us, it's going to make this all so much easier. I'm sure they'll have no problem believing that Spike got rid of you out of anger. Afterall recently he almost dusted you for a cup of mountain dew."   
  
"You....you set that up?"   
  
"It really wasn't difficult. I'm sure Spike will be out of the picture soon enough, Gunn or Wesley will probably stake him for you. Now, that tiredness you feel, well it's just the first stage of a poison, I think you're familiar with it in it's original form, we mutated it so it doesn't work quite as quickly as it did before, but the cure remains the same. The blood of Slayer is the only thing that can save you now. Buffy saved you once before, but I don't see her rushing to the rescue of the man who lied to her and kept her lover from her, even if she could find you. "  
  
"What do you get out of this?" Angel asked staring at the speaker in the wall, there was something very familiar about the voice.  
  
"I get to win. I get to be in control." The speaker clicked off and Angel was left alone in the quiet cell.  
  
*******  
  
"Is that pizza here yet? I'm starving." Buffy exited the bathroom wearing only Spike's tee shirt and a towel wrapped around her freshly shampooed hair.  
  
"I was the one who wanted to order it two hours ago, remember?" He laughed, "You had other plans."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, "Are you complaining?"  
  
"Never." He kissed the tip of her nose, "Pizza should be here any minute."  
  
Buffy settled on Spike's couch a light blanket over her legs, within a few minutes the pizza had arrived. Spike sat next to her enjoying the meal. She finished off three slices in a short time " I guess I really was hungry."  
  
He grinned, "I'm glad to see you eating, used to worry about how thin you were."  
  
"I know, but I don't have all of that stress anymore."   
  
"Speaking of stress, as much as I hate to bring it up,pet. I know Angel, and he will be back, I'm surprised he hasn't already been back. How are we gonna handle that?" He asked as he leaned back against the sofa cushions.  
  
" 'We' has a nice ring to it." She took his hand, "I'm not sure Spike, I'm still angry at him but....."  
  
"But he's Angel." Spike finished for her, "And he's always going to have a small part of you."  
  
She sighed, "Yes, he is but....you have the largest part of me, Spike. I'll forgive him, but he has to understand that he can't interfere in our lives anymore. I'll go see him tomorrow. Let's not think about it now."  
  
"Fine by me, got plenty of other things to occupy my mind tonight." He pulled her close again, the pizza was forgotten as they pulled the blanket over them.   
  
*****  
  
Wesley stopped by Angel's office on his way in. Harmony still had not heard from him. He made his way to his office and unlocked his door. "We have a problem." Eve told him from behind his desk.  
  
"Yes, we do. How did you get in my office?" Wesley demanded.  
  
"That's the least of your problems.I've called for Gunn and Fred. Angel is missing."  
  
"Are you sure?" Wesley asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, the senior partners keep tabs on him, he's not been seen since yesterday morning. He's not at his place, I checked. "  
  
"What's up?" Gunn asked as he came into the office.  
  
"I'm here." Fred sat down across from Wesley's desk, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Angel is missing. The Senior partners believe Spike is behind it, they've been at each other's throats for weeks now. And if Spike really believes in the Shanshu, then it'll be much easier for him if Angel is out of the way. I thought you might want to look into this before the firm takes action." Eve sat on the edge of the desk swinging her legs.  
  
Wesley listened to Eve, something wasn't right here. He wasn't sure but if the partners thought Spike had truly done away with Angel, he doubted they would let he and the others look into anything 'first'.  
  
Gunn spoke first, "Listen, I really don't think Spike would do anything like that. Yeah they fight alot but I don't think he could actually off Angel."  
  
"No, he couldn't." Fred shook her head in agreement.  
  
Wesley decided on another tact, "I'm not sure, think about it. We don't really know how or why Spike was brought here, we really don't know his intentions."  
  
"Wesley!" Fred cried out, "How can you say that?"  
  
"I suppose he does have a point, Fred." Gunn nodded his head thoughtfully.  
  
"I think Gunn and I should go pay Spike a visit." Wesley stood.  
  
"Why not me?" Fred asked feeling left out.  
  
"Because if Spike is up to something it could be dangerous." Wesley explained as he and Gunn left the office.  
  
"The garage is that way, Wes." Gunn told him as they left the building.  
  
"I know, we're taking a taxi." Wes replied as he hailed a taxi cab, "I'll explain on the way."  
  
"Okay, why are we taking a cab?"   
  
"Because I doubt even Wolfram and Hart has every cab in LA bugged. I'm not so sure about our cars. Gunn, I don't think Spike is responsible for Angel's dissappearance. I've learned that nothing is ever as it seems at this law firm."   
  
Gunn made himself comfortable in the car seat, "So what do you think they have planned?"  
  
"I don't yet, but if they thought Spike had done anything to Angel don't you think they would have staked first and asked questions later? I'm afraid we're being played but I don't know why?"  
  
The cab stopped in front of Spike's building, Wesley pulled out a small notebook and began to write in it, "Follow my lead when we get inside."  
  
Gunn nodded as they walked to Spike's door, "I'll go along for now, Wes. But if it does turn out he had anything to do with this, I'll take him out."  
  
Wesley knocked twice before he heard feet padding towards the door.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." Spike answered the door in jeans that were still unbuttoned, his hair a mess of unruly curls, "Wesley, Gunn?"  
  
"May we come in?" Wesley asked pressing a page from the notebook in Spike's hand and nodding for him to read it.  
  
Spike quickly read the note, not clearly understanding why Wesley thought his apartment might be bugged, but willing to go along till the other man could explain.  
  
"You seen, Angel, man?" Gunn asked walking towards the livingroom.  
  
"Not since yesterday." Spike answered still a bit confused.  
  
"He's missing. No one's seen him since he left to come see you." Wesley said accusingly, nodding at Spike to assure him this was part of the act.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike retorted angrily.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that there's no love lost between the two of you and now he can't be found." Gunn explained his voice dead serious.  
  
"Spike? Is there someone here?" They heard Buffy's voice before she entered the room.  
  
All eyes turned towards her.  
  
"Buffy?" Wesley asked surprise apparent in his voice.  
  
"Speaking of love.....so this is i the /i Buffy?" Gunn stared at the small blond.  
  
"Wesley, umm........how are you?" She blushed slightly as she realized that she was still just wearing Spike's shirt.  
  
"I'm good, when did you get here?" Wesley asked as Buffy sat down and pulled the blanket on the couch over her bare legs.  
  
"Yesterday morning."   
  
"So did you see Angel when he came by?" Gunn asked taking the chair across from her and offering her his hand, "By the way I'm Gunn. I work for Angel."  
  
"Yes, I saw him. Why is something wrong with Angel?" She shook Gunn's offered hand.  
  
Wesley began to scribble on another piece of paper.  
  
"He's missing and frankly we think Spike might have been behind it, you're arrival here doesn't make it look any better for him. I know that Angel tried to keep the two of you apart. Perhaps Spike wanted some pay back." Wesley's voice was hard.  
  
"He was fine when he left here and Spike was with me all day and all night. There is no way he did anything to Angel!" Her voice rose with anger.  
  
Wesley passed her the note - iI believe you, please play along for now, I think this place is bugged./i  
  
"Of course you would offer Spike an alibi." Gunn replied with a harsh laugh as he stood.  
  
"We're leaving now, but we are looking into this and if we get any information linking you to this, Spike - we will be back." Wesley turned to Buffy, "Good to see you Buffy, I wish it were under different circumstances."  
  
Buffy's eyes were wide as she watched the two men leave. She watched as Spike began to frantically search for the bug, "I can't believe they think you are behind this." She told him as she joined in on the search.  
  
"I can't either, luv. I thought that we were becoming friends, guess I'm always second to Angel." His voice was wistful, but he smiled at her as he held up the small silver disk he'd found on the bottom of the cordless phone base.   
  
"You aren't second with me." She replied sincerely as she followed him to the kitchen and watched him drop the bug down the sink and wash it down the drain.  
  
They went back into the livingroom, "I think we're safe to talk here, but I don't know about the other rooms."   
  
"What's happening?" She asked as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to find out. I need to hit the streets find out if anyone's heard anything." He started towards the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Buffy began to pull her clothes on too. "What are you doing?" He mouthed the words.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going with you." She mouthed back, "We're doing this together."  
  
****  
  
"You still sure Spike had nothing to do with this?" Gunn asked as they settled in the cab, "I don't want to think he was involved, but with Buffy here, maybe the jealousy got to him. People do things when they get desperate. I know."  
  
"It's because Buffy is here that I'm more sure then ever. You heard the concern in her voice when she asked about Angel, it would hurt her if anything happened to him. Spike wouldn't do that to her. You saw them together. Spike doesn't need revenge, he's got the girl." Wesley sighed.  
  
TBC  
  
TBC 


	10. chaoter ten

"I've got to get out of here." Spike spit the words out as he looked a bit for the bedroom bug.  
  
"You're upset, I'll go with you." Buffy replied grinning as she pointed to the lamp by the bedside table.  
  
Spike nodded his head at her find, "Fine, grab your coat."  
  
She followed him outside it had just turned dark and there was a chill in the air. He put his arm around her, "We'll take care of the other bug when we get home, don't want them to get suspicious that we know something."  
  
Buffy leaned into him, "Where are we going first?"  
  
"Got a few contacts in a couple bars here. Believe it or not, Wolfram & Hart have a few enemies in this town. They tend to take sides in some of the demon territory wars and that doesn't go over well."   
  
"What do you want me to do? Act all slayerly or just follow your cue?"   
  
"It's probably best that you just follow my cue at first, then if we need you to act slayerly it will be a suprise attack." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I can do that." She smiled at him, "Spike, where do you think Angel is?" Her voice was soft and full of concern.  
  
"Don't know, Pet. He's got lots of enemies on the inside and outside of that bloody law firm. We'll find him though, don't you worry. I still have some ass kicking to do." His arm tightened around her, "He'll be okay."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, we'll find him."  
  
They stopped in front of an dirty door with a small window in it, Spike rapped lightly on the window.   
  
"Password." An ugly vamp with a scar on his cheek rasped through the small window.  
  
"O Pos." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on in." The vamp opened the door, "You bring your own human?" His eyes raked up and down Buffy's body.  
  
"Yeah, she's with me. Can't get enough of me, can you pet?" Spike stroked Buffy's cheek, "She's lovely and.....delicious too." Spike gave her a leer that made her shiver.  
  
Buffy could barely control herself , under normal circumstances she would have slapped the leer off of his face, but she took a deep breath and put on an adoring smile, fluttering her eyelashes, "Oh, Spike."  
  
"Do you share?" The vamp asked his eyes never leaving Buffy.  
  
Spike's game face emerged suddenly as he grasped the vamp around the neck and pushed him against the wall, "No, I don't share." He carefully enuciated each word.  
  
He reached for Buffy's hand behind him pulling her closer, as he let the other vampire slump to the floor his eyes full of fear.  
  
"Let's go find a quiet corner, luv." He put his arm around her and guided her through the smoky bar.  
  
"Is it just me?" Buffy asked as they made their way through the crowd, "Or do you not share at all?"  
  
"Just you, pet. Just you." He grinned as he found a small table and pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"You know I think this place is worse then the bar you took me to in Sunnydale." She avoided touching the filthy table in front of her.  
  
"Makes you wish for Willy's, eh?" He nodded, "I'll get us some drinks, bars right there try to avoid trouble."  
  
She shook her head indignantly, "I'm not the one who looks for trouble."  
  
"Sure, luv. As long as you believe that." He tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the bar.  
  
Buffy tried to make herself comfortable without actually touching anything, she wondered if Spike actually wanted her to drink out of a glass in this place. She sighed when she noticed a short three eyed demon swaggering towards her.  
  
"Hello, there." He raised his middle eyebrow as he sat his glass down on the table beside her, "What's a pretty human girl like you doing all alone?"   
  
"Umm, actually I'm not alone." She smiled slighty and waved towards Spike at the bar.  
  
"You're with Spike?" He asked as he pulled out a chair.  
  
"Yes, I am. You can see he's just getting drinks, he'll be right back."   
  
"Those vampires are lucky, they are as much a monster as me, but they get to play at human." He   
  
spit out the words with disgust.  
  
Spike picked up the coke and the bourbon and walked towards the table. Sure enough Buffy had company, Dregs was sitting with her, which was actually a stroke of good luck. Dregs may not have liked vampires but he disliked Wolfram and Hart even more.  
  
"Dregs." Spike nodded to the small demon as he sat down next to Buffy and handed her the coke.  
  
"Spike, I was just being friendly." Dregs became defensive.  
  
"It's okay, in fact I'd like to ask you a couple of questions." Spike opened the bottle and poured himself a shot then filled Dregs now empty glass.  
  
"What you need to know?" He asked as he downed the bourbon.  
  
"Angel - head vamp at good ole' W & H is missing. Have you heard anything?" Spike threw back his own shot and refilled both glasses again.  
  
"Maybe, heard some rumors across the way at Sylvies Place. Couple stupid humans who imagine themselves demon hunters were bragging about a job - taking out a powerful vamp. I don't know details but Smithy the bartender over there can probably help." The small demon downed his drink and stood up.  
  
"Thanks, Dregs." Spike replied sincerely.  
  
"Your welcome." He turned to Buffy and bowed slightly, "And if you ever decide to give up on vampires.....look me up."  
  
Buffy only nodded at him as she watched him swaggering towards another table. "Interesting guy, can we go now?"  
  
"You haven't finished your drink, luv."   
  
"I haven't started my drink, Spike." Buffy wrinkled her nose at the greasy fingerprints and something green on the glass in front of her.  
  
He laughed out loud, "A waste of a perfectly good soda. But, yeah lets go over to Sylvies and see what we can find."  
  
********  
  
"I'm glad we found out the cars weren't bugged, I was beginning to wonder if there was any place that Wolfram and Hart couldn't reach." Wesley toyed with the radio.  
  
" I'm still not sure there isn't anywhere they can't reach, we just got lucky with the car." Gunn shook his head as they watched Spike and Buffy enter the seedy bar, "If you're so sure we can trust Spike, we shouldn't be following him, anyway."  
  
"I really do think that Spike is innocent in Angel's dissappearance. But if whoever has Angel is also watching Spike, then we need to keep up the pretense that we are also watching him. We can't let anyone at the firm think we trust Spike in any way. " Wesley expained as he watched the door to the bar.  
  
"I get it, Wesley. I've just never been good at being patient."   
  
They didn't have to wait long, about twenty five minutes later, Buffy exited the bar with Spike close behind her. They walked a few blocks and crossed the street in front of another bar with a small neon sign flashing "Sylvie's Place".  
  
*******  
  
Angel felt the chills start as he pulled the thin blanket around him. He was sitting on the cot in his cell. Whoever was holding him was telling the truth, it was the same poison as before only this one worked slower. Last time he was already semi concious by now. He wracked his brain trying to figure out who the mystery man behind that familiar voice was.   
  
It was someone who obviously had researched Angel and his ties closely. He knew about Spike and more importantly Buffy - and he knew Buffy was in town. It was someone who wanted to take Wolfram and Hart down or take them over? He groaned slightly as another chill came over him. He had to think...had to figure out a way to get out to warn the others.   
  
He was almost asleep when the voice entered his cell again, "How you feeling?" There was a short laugh, "Don't answer, I can tell the symptoms are already kicking in. I just came to give you an update. Things are falling into place quite nicely, Spike and Buffy are out bar hopping in some dangerous places and your associates are following them trying to collect evidence against Spike. I have a few contacts out there who should help make this quite interesting."  
  
Angel struggled to sit up to listen harder to that voice. One thought filled his fevered mind, Buffy was with Spike and if he was in danger.....so was she.  
  
****  
  
Gunn was startled by a tap on his window. Wesley turned to look, there was a three eyed demon outside the window. Gunn cautiously rolled down the window, "Yeah?"  
  
"You work for Wolfram and Hart?"   
  
"Why?" Wesley asked staring hard at the demon.  
  
"I have some advice for you."   
  
"Really what would that be?" Gunn asked as he opened the car door.  
  
"Don't trust Spike." The demon winked his center eye and smiled.  
  
TBC 


	11. chapter eleven

Dregs continued to walk away, never looking back. "Never mind him, Gunn. He's not going to tell us anything." Wesley frowned as he got out of the car, "Something's not right here, the higher ups want us to believe that Spike is up to something.. Then this guy shows up and tells us not to trust Spike. Seems a bit too..."  
  
"Easy? Is that the word you're looking for? I hate to admit it but after thinking about it, if Spike were behind this, he would have covered his tracks better, because of Buffy. I think you're right, we're being set up." Gunn got back in the car and closed his door. Wesley followed.  
  
"Now we just have to figure out by whom?" Wesley tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as they watched the door to Sylvie's Place.  
  
******  
  
"Okay, this place is a notch above the last one." Buffy looked around as they walked into the bar . "A mix of human and inhuman clientele." Spike began to scan the room for anyone familiar.  
  
"See anyone you know?" Buffy asked.  
  
He shook his head, "Guess we'll just have to find the bartender Dregs mentioned."  
  
She followed him closely to the long wooden bar at the back of the room. A human was tending bar ; as they approached the bar, Buffy could see a long scar stretching from under his right eye to his chin. Briefly, she wondered if he had received the scar from a customer. "Are you Smithy?" Spike asked as Buffy sat on one of the worn stools.  
  
" Yeah, why?" The bartender answered as he dried glasses with his apron.  
  
"Friend said you could might have some information about a missing vamp. Top guy over at Wolfram and Hart. Can you help?"  
  
"You work for Wolfram and Hart?" Smithy asked frowning, "Don't rightly know that I want to help anyone that works for them."  
  
Spike sighed, "Can't say that I blame you, ; but we really need to find this guy. Wanna help us or not?" His patience was running thin.  
  
The bartender looked around to make sure no one was close, "Why do you want to find Angel?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Buffy leaned over the bar, her eyes hopeful, "We want to help him. You know Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, I know him." Smithy let out a sigh of relief, "In fact if it wasn't for him, I would have more then just this nifty scar." He rubbed his chin, "I know this place doesn't look like much; but it's mine and I make enough money to support me and my girl. Try to make it a place where all kinds can come and get treated fairly. About a year ago. I got a demon in here wanting protection money and I refused."  
  
He pointed to the scar, "Angel came in and took care of the situation, I don't have to pay any protection money and I'm still alive thanks to him. When I heard he was at Wolfram and Hart I couldn't believe it - then I heard he was missing."  
  
"Angel is trying to change Wolfram and Hart from the inside ; but we really need to find him . Can can you tell us anything?" Buffy asked, her voice soft and sincere.  
  
Smithy sighed and looked around the bar once more for eavesdroppers, " " Last night two guys, two low life morons," He rolled his eyes and shook his head to emphasize his words, "were in here, bragging about bagging a vampire, mentioned he was one of the higher up guys at in Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"Are they here tonight?" Buffy asked, leaning over the bar.  
  
Smithy shook his head. "No, I haven't seen them tonight. But I'm telling you they couldn't have planned this on their own, . Those those two were sharing maybe three brain cells between them."  
  
"So, did they say how they managed to bag this vampire?" Spike asked as he picked up a bottle off the counter and started looking for a glass.  
  
Smithy offered him one, "Yeah, they drugged him." Smithy offered held out another for Buffy.  
  
"No thanks, any ideas where they might have taken him?"  
  
"That's the weird part. They were laughing about i, ; said they had him stashed right under the law firm's feet. Not sure what that meant. I didn't want to ask too many questions, there was a little demon sitting at the bar who seemed awful interested in the conversation. I played it cool like it didn't matter to me ; told them that was one more vampire out of the way. I'm glad you two came in. I didn't know who to go to with the information."  
  
We'll do our best to help him." Buffy hopped down from her stool, "Thanks for the information."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Spike nodded at Smithy as he and Buffy turned to leave.  
  
Smithy's tone became serious, " There's one more thing...."  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
The bartender lowered his voice, "If I understood them they've poisoned him....... something about the blood of a slayer."  
  
Buffy's face turned white, "Blood of a slayer? Are you sure?" She stumbled almost falling.  
  
"I think that's what they said." He nodded at her.  
  
"Poison? Blood of a slayer? Buffy you heard of this before?" Spike put his hand on her shoulder to steady her, his voice fearful.  
  
"If it's the same poison... we have to find him, Spike." She sighed, "We have to find him quickly."  
  
"What do you mean same poison?" Spike asked slightly confused. "Before Angel left Sunnydale, Faith... she shot him with a poisoned arrow. The only cure was the blood of a slayer. " Buffy took Spike's hand and led him out of the bar quickly telling him the story.  
  
"So that's why you have his mark? I didn't know." Spike shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yes, that's why I have the scar. He didn't want to do it, but I forced him and then he...well... he took a lot of blood and I ended up in the hospital. When we were done battling the Mayor he left for LA." Buffy sighed, "You know the rest of the story from there."  
  
"I just thought, well I thought he left because he couldn't handle the temptation of being near you. I thought that you might have let him bite you during..." Spike didn't finish, "How much time does he have?"  
  
"Not long, it worked pretty fast last time. We have to find him Spike. I have to find him." Buffy ran her hands over her face, "I'm not going to let him die."  
  
"We'll find him and then we'll figure out a way to save him that doesn't involve your blood." Spike replied, his voice sharper then he had meant it to be.  
  
"It's the only way, Spike." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Lots of other slayers out there now. Doesn't have to be you." He grumbled as he stopped and leaned against telephone pole.  
  
"What do you suggest, we find him and drag one of the new slayers in to feed him?" She hissed back at him.  
  
"If that's what it takes to keep his fangs off you, then yeah, maybe!" He glared at her then softened, "Just want you to be safe and sound, luv."  
  
"I'll be fine, Spike." She took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Sure, you almost died last time he dined on you and you're willing to do it all over again for him." Spike shook his head.  
  
It only took Buffy a moment to realize where his anger was coming from. She took his other hand in hers and looked directly in his eyes, "This is not what you think, Spike."  
  
"And what would I be thinking?" He asked harshly.  
  
"You think it's because I'm still in love with him; I can see it in your eyes. You're never going to believe I chose you, are you?" She sighed.  
  
"Well it's kind of hard when you want to feed yourself to him to save his life."  
  
"If the positions were switched and you could save Dawn with a slight risk to your life would you do it?" She asked calmly.  
  
"I would do anything to save Nibblet." He replied huffily.  
  
"But you don't love Dawn the same way you love me, right?"  
  
"Of course not, for one thing she's just a kid..."  
  
Buffy smiled softly, "Everyone is a kid compared to you Mr. Over- a- Century. The point is you love me differently but you still would save Dawn. I love Angel, but differently from the way I love you... and I have to save him." She dropped his hands and pulled him into a tight hug, "Do you understand?" She asked in a near whisper.  
  
"If I say I understand that doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?" He kissed the top of her head and sighed resignedly.  
  
"If you said you liked it, I'd think something was wrong with you. If it's any consolation, if it was you missing, I wouldn't be anywhere near this calm." She gave him another small smile, "We're wasting time arguing ; we have to find him. Any ideas where to look?"  
  
"Actually, I do have an idea. They said he was under the law firm's feet, so he must be close. When I was a ghostie, I roamed all over Wolfram and Hart, basement to penthouse. There are some tunnels under the building, might be a perfect place to hide someone."  
  
"That's a good idea, hide him right under their noses. Let's check it out."  
  
******* "Here they come," Gunn pointed as Buffy and Spike exited the club.  
  
He and Wesley watched them walking away, serious expressions on both of their faces. Spike finally stopped, it appeared he and Buffy were arguing.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Gunn asked Wesley as he started the car.  
  
"Maybe... I don't know. But I think it's time we found out what Spike has learned, if anything." Wesley drove towards the couple. He slowed down as he approached them, "We're probably being watched ; and we have to make this look like we're taking Spike in. Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure, make me take down the vampire with his Slayer girlfriend standing by." Gunn grinned slightly nervously at Wesley, "You did give him warning this might happen, right?"  
  
"Yes, I gave him a note saying it might come to this." Wesley stopped the car.  
  
Gunn jumped out of the car, grabbed Spike, and threw him against the car, . The startled vampire hit the back of his head and slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy yelled as her fist found Gunn's face.  
  
Wesley soon quickly joined the fray, "Buffy, just get in the car," he he said sternly, risking bodily injury as he took her arm and pushed her into the back seat just as Gunn shoved Spike in after her.  
  
"What is going on?" Buffy asked angrily as she felt the back of Spike's head for the lump she knew had to be there. She pushed on it softly and he stirred, opening his eyes slowly, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be. Thanks, Gunn you made it very realistic," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, man. But your girl got me good, too." Gunn rubbed his jaw.  
  
Spike gave Buffy a wink and a smile., "That's my girl. Now what exactly do you have planned?"  
  
"We decided that we needed to find out what information you had; and we wanted to make sure it looked like we still didn't trust you. So, any ideas where Angel is?" Wesley explained as he drove towards his apartment.  
  
"Actually I did have an idea, right before I was thrown against the car." Spike glared, "I was telling Buffy that while I was playing Casper, I was all over Wolfram and Hart. There are tunnels underneath, maybe for storage or torture or who knows? But the guys, who took Angel, said they were putting him right under the law firm's feet, . The tunnels would make sense,." Spike explained as Wesley pulled into his driveway.  
  
"Well, lets go in and make a plan, it shouldn't be a problem to go in and get him." Wesley led them towards the basement laundry of his apartment, "There should be no bugs here."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, and he nodded his head in understanding, "There's more to it then just going in and getting him."  
  
Gunn stopped mid-step, "What else is there?"  
  
"Wesley, you remember when Faith poisoned Angel?" Buffy asked as they reached the basement.  
  
"Poison?" Gunn scanned the basement for company.  
  
He nodded his head, "Yes, the vampire killer poison, it took a slayer's blood, your blood to cure him."  
  
"If our source is right, then Angel has been poisoned again. We have to find him, Wesley." Buffy hopped up on to one of the washing machines.  
  
"Buffy... the last time this happened it worked rather quickly. We may not find him in time and if we do...the last time you...well he almost killed you."  
  
"I pointed that out to her, she's a bit stubborn." Spike put his arm around Buffy's waist, "But she wants to do this."  
  
"And it's okay with you? I mean the guy did try to keep you two apart,." Gunn asked in disbelief.  
  
"Can't say that I like it, but it's her choice."  
  
Wesley nodded, "Alright then . We find the tunnel entrance and go from there."  
  
"I believe you can get to the tunnels from the basement ; try some of the doors in the back right corner, probably an outside entrance to." Spike started up the steps.  
  
Gunn called him back, "We got a problem, Spike. If we're being followed you can't go in with us, in fact it's best if they believe we've gotten rid of you."  
  
"They'll never believe that Buffy would leave with us willingly though, not if we've harmed Spike." Wesley added thoughtfully.  
  
"No, but if we carry her out as if she's been drugged, then we can carry her back to Wolfram and Hart with us. Any questions and we can explain we staked Spike in an altercation over Angel's dissappearance. Buffy was so upset ; we had to drug her. We're sending her on the company jet back to London." Gunn took a breath and continued, "That way whoever planned this will think Spike is out of the way and that Angel's cure is also on the way out of town."  
  
"Very good plan." Wesley smiled at Gunn, "Spike can join us in the basement, possibly through that outside entrance? Buffy is this okay with you?"  
  
"It doesn't look like we have a choice. I just hope we get there in time." She was anxious now.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Wesley started up the steps, "We'll go by my place and pick up weapons."  
  
Gunn turned to Buffy and Spike, "Buffy, take a minute. We'll come back down to get you."  
  
Thanks," she she nodded gratefully.  
  
"We're going to find him." Spike told her as he pushed her hair behind her ears, "So don't worry and be careful. I'll meet you as soon as I can."  
  
"When this is all done and Angel is safe and sound...well we're going back to your place and I'm going to reward you." She leaned up and kissed him softly, her voice caught slightly, "Be careful."  
  
Gunn and Wesley showed up shortly, "You a good actress, Buffy?" Gunn smiled as he picked her up.  
  
"It can't be too hard to play unconscious." Buffy smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, she had practice watching Giles all of those years..." Spike tease, trying for a bit of levity.  
  
Wesley grinned at Spike's comment, "Let's go."  
  
Spike watched as Gunn carried Buffy out of the building. He gave them twenty minutes and left making sure no one was following him. ****  
  
"Angel," The voice called from the ceiling woke him up . He was so tired, and it was hard to keep his eyes open now.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked weakly.  
  
"You'll meet me soon. By the way, it looks like Spike is out of the way ; I don't have the details on that yet. But here's an interesting tidbit...Gunn and Wesley were seen loading an unconscious slayer into his car. Wonder what that's about?"  
  
TBC 


	12. chapter twelve

Spike could not be dead; there was no way Angel could fathom the blond pest not being around. He rolled over on the small cot and faced the wall. He had to think... had to find a way out of here, a way to make sure Buffy was safe. He wasn't up to full strength so there was no way he could just break through the bars, but maybe if he could get the guy to come into the cell with him... He let out a loud moan and became very still.  
  
Lindsey watched from the monitor and wondered what was Angel doing? "Angel?" He asked loudly over the speaker.  
  
There was no response, so he tried again, "Angel!", and still nothing. On the third attempt, he tried another tactic, "Angel, I said Buffy appeared to be unconscious or worse, don't you care?"  
  
Angel wanted to turn around jump off the cot and scream how much he cared, instead he gritted his teeth and stayed perfectly still.  
  
He watched the vampire carefully; the poison shouldn't be working this quickly. He paced around the room trying to decide the best way to make sure the vampire wasn't unconscious; it wasn't as if he could check his respirations or reflexes. The only way to truly find out was enter the cell. Lindsey was not a stupid man, and realized that there was a possibility that Angel was playing him. A small dart gun lie on the desk, he picked it up and stowed it in his jacket pocket so he would have easy access if needed. He took another close look at the monitor. Taking a seat at the desk, he made up his mind he'd give it another 30 minutes before he'd check on his prisoner.  
  
*******  
  
Wesley looked into the backseat of his car, where Buffy was lying very still. "Are you comfortable enough?" He asked as he began to drive.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll be even better after we find Angel and get the antidote to him," she sighed.  
  
"How long do you think we have?" Gunn asked softly.  
  
Wesley gave Gunn a grim look that Buffy couldn't see, "It worked very quickly last time." He raised his eyebrow at the other man, "I hope we get there in time."  
  
"We will." Buffy announced determinedly.  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet. "We're here." Wesley announced as he parked the car.  
  
********  
  
Spike made his way to Wolfram and Hart through the back alleyway trying to stay off the more populated street. He found himself behind the building and began to search for a way into the tunnels. He began by placing his hands along the wall and pressing. After traveling several feet, the wall finally gave as if it were an invisible door; and he stepped through and began his descent down a narrow staircase.  
  
*******  
  
Gunn opened the back passenger door and eased Buffy into his arms. Strangely, no one asked about the unconscious woman in Gunn's arms as they walked towards Wesley's office. "Funny no one's said anything."  
  
Wesley unlocked his door, "I suppose it's not the strangest thing they've ever seen considering where we are; and it is quitting time. I'm sure that most people are anxious to leave here."  
  
Gunn laid Buffy on the couch in the office. She cracked one eye open, but Wesley shook his head slightly and she closed it again. "Hello, Eve." Wesley called out as Eve entered the room.  
  
"Who exactly do we have here?"  
  
"It's the Slayer." Gunn answered, "An angry slayer."  
  
"She just looks out of it to me." Eve stepped a bit closer to the couch, "Why is she angry?"  
  
"We had to take care of Spike." Wesley offered, "She and Spike were... shall we say close?"  
  
"You took out Spike?" Eve asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, it looks like the Senior partners might have been correct... we couldn't get an answer from him about his involvement with Angel's disappearance and Gunn got impatient. So, Spike is now waiting to be vacuumed off my rug. Buffy threw a slayer fit and we had to tranquilize her." Wesley explained in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"The Slayer is going to be missed. What are you planning on doing with her?" Eve questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Gonna take her down to the basement till we can get her on a plane back to London. Wesley called and told them know what's going on." Gunn explained as he picked up Buffy's limp body.  
  
"How did they take the news about Spike? Don't they consider him a hero?" Eve's forehead creased.  
  
"Mr. Giles tolerated Spike, hero or not, he accepted our word that we did what we had to do." Wesley followed Gunn out of the office, "Don't worry we have it under control."  
  
"If you say so." Eve started towards the entrance to the building already dialing her cell phone.  
  
******  
  
Spike listened carefully as he walked down the dark tunnel, watching for Angel and the basement entrance.  
  
"That was close." Gunn told Wesley when they were safe in the basement.  
  
"Yes, it was. We'll have to be very careful from now on, I don't trust Eve as far as Fred could throw her." As Gunn sat Buffy down, Wesley found the corner of the basement that Spike had mentioned. "Start feeling around on the wall here."  
  
The three placed their palms on the wall, and began concentrating on finding the opening.  
  
"Here it is!" Buffy called out as she stepped through looked like a solid wall; the others followed her.  
  
"Should we wait for Spike?" Gunn asked as they climbed down the staircase.  
  
"I'm sure we'll meet up with him in the tunnels." Wesley told him as they made their way down the corridor.  
  
******  
  
Lindsey tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently. He had waited 29 minutes and Angel still had not moved or answered him. He patted the dart gun in his coat pocket and walked into the narrow hall that led to the cell.  
  
Digging a large key ring from his pocket, he opened the cell door cautiously. There was still no movement from Angel.  
  
Angel could hear Lindsey walking towards the cot. He bided his time waiting for him to get close enough. Lindsey pulled the gun out of his pocket as he took another step towards the vampire.  
  
When he was close enough, Angel rolled over and kicked him in the stomach. Lindsey fell to the ground with the dart gun still close by. Angel started towards him with purpose, the kick had sapped most of his remaining strength but he had a mission, and if he died stopping Lindsey McDonald, it would be worth it, "Lindsey, I knew that voice was familiar."  
  
Lindsey looked up at him from the floor, his hand slowly reached for the dart gun at his side, "I'm flattered you remembered my voice." He replied with a smirk as his hand gripped the gun.  
  
**** Spike heard voices, and one of them was definitely Angel's. He rushed down the hallway. It took only a moment to find the cell. He was surprised to see Angel standing upright over a younger man on the floor, from his position he could see the man's hand on a gun of sorts.  
  
Spike watched as the man picked up the gun and aimed it towards Angel. "Watch out!" Spike shouted as he entered the room. Angel raised his leg to kick the gun out of Lindsey's grasp.  
  
Lindsey, startled by the arrival of a second vampire turned the gun from Angel to Spike. He fired only a second before Angel's foot hit his hand sending the gun spiraling.  
  
Spike rushed to help Angel restrain Lindsey, gamely ignoring the pain in his thigh as they tied up the lawyer with the dirty bedsheet from the cot. Angel saw the dart as soon as they sat their captive on the floor. "Spike, you need to get that out now." Angel sat down tiredly on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Nah, I'd rather walk around with a dart in my leg, Peaches." He replied sarcastically as he pulled the dart out with a wince.  
  
An edge of hysteria tinged Lindsey's laughter, "You're dead."  
  
"Yeah, vampire, here. I am dead." Spike replied shaking his head.  
  
"No, I mean you really dead... the dart was poisoned." Lindsey laughed again, "And it wasn't the mutated one I gave Angel. It was the original version, which means you'll be getting sick a lot sooner. And I don't see any Slayer blood around here to save either of you."  
  
*****  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter thirteen

It's another dead-end!" Buffy grumbled as she turned around to face Wesley and Gunn.  
  
"This place is like a maze." Gunn looked around the dark corridors "Do you think Spike got in?"  
  
"I'm sure he has." Wesley assured him as they backtracked to where they had started in the tunnel.  
  
Buffy's voice rose impatiently. "He's probably as lost as we are!"  
  
Wes tried to reason with her. "Or maybe he's found Angel, already."  
  
"Maybe he has, but he's not the antidote... I am." She shook her head as if to clear it and added softly, "I'm sorry, Wes. I'm just worried about both of them."  
  
"It'll be okay, Buffy. Let's go this way and see what we find," Gunn replied as he directed his flashlight down another tunnel.  
  
*****  
  
"Can we gag him, or better yet knock him out?" Spike looked at Lindsey with disgust.  
  
"Gagging me won't change things," Lindsey smirked. "Both of you are going to die."  
  
"Gag him." Angel instructed Spike as he tore a piece of blanket, "We've got to get out of here quickly; it won't take long for the poison to work on you."  
  
"Buffy's on her way, and Wesley and Gunn are with her." Spike informed him trying to concentrate on gagging Lindsey instead of the poison swimming through his body. Angel was right; he was already feeling lightheaded.  
  
Lindsey laughed again, "This will be interesting. Which one of you is she going to save? Or possibly the two of you will just drain her dry - self preservation you know?"  
  
Angel's fist met Lindsey's face with a loud thump, Lindsey passed out on the ground, and "On second thought knocking him out was a better idea."  
  
Spike nodded as he sat down on the cot, "So how fast does this work, should we try to find Buffy?"  
  
"I don't remember too much after passing out the first time; it worked fast. " Angel replied solemnly.  
  
Spike laughed bitterly, "Guess you got your way, after all."  
  
"I never wanted it to be like this, Spike. You know that." Angel sat beside him.  
  
"How would I know that, Angel? I was always Dru's toy to you in the old days; and since I've been back, I've just been a bloody reminder of what you used to be. You hate me." He ran his hands over his face and was surprised to find that he was running a fever, his body beginning to ache all over.  
  
"I don't hate you, Spike." The words were barely a whisper as Angel moved over to let Spike lie down.  
  
"What did you say?" Spike looked at him through bleary eyes.  
  
"I said I don't hate you. But, you are right about one thing, you do remind me of what I used to be, and not just because of what Angelus did. You make me realize that I'm also responsible for Dru's actions and for yours and countless others too." Angel sighed.  
  
Spike raised his head, "You weren't responsible for everything I did," he replied softly.  
  
"Maybe not everything, but a lot of it. I don't like accepting what Angelus did; it's even worse to think about all of those I sired and let loose on the world."  
  
"Nothing you can do can change the past. Worry about the present now, I need you to do something for me." Spike closed his eyes and laid his head back down on the cot.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Angel asked hesitantly.  
  
"You won't like it."  
  
" I'm not surprised. What is it, Spike?"  
  
"I want you to tell Buffy that I love her and she needs to find a way to be happy."  
  
"You're not going to die, Spike. You said it yourself, Buffy is on her way." Angel pulled the blanket up over Spike.  
  
"And there's one Slayer, two sick vampires, she's determined to be the one to save you, Angel. I won't let her drain herself to save us both; and at this rate, I'll be too far gone; to worry about it." Spike shook his head at his grandsire.  
  
"She's resourceful, she'll find a way. Just rest till she gets here." Angel stood and walked toward the cell door, looking down the hallway for signs of Buffy. The corridor was empty and he heard no sign of movement. He looked back at Spike shivering on the cot and weighed his options. He could go look for Buffy alone or carry Spike with him. He wasn't sure he had the energy left to do either. Just as he was returning to the cell, he heard a voice in the distance.  
  
******  
  
"I see a light down this one," Wesley called over his shoulder.  
  
"He sees a light," Gunn called back to Buffy.  
  
She quickly caught up to Wesley and squeezed in beside him in the narrow tunnel; "I see it too. It's not too much further." She took the lead and quickly made her way towards the faint light.  
  
"It looks like there are cells down through here." She stopped to let Wesley and Gunn catch up.  
  
"I'm not really surprised," Wesley told her as he shined his light in one of the dark chambers.  
  
"We probably don't want to know what they are used for," Gunn added.  
  
"Buffy?" A voice called from several feet down the tunnel.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy called back as she ran towards his voice. Gunn and Wesley followed closely behind her.  
  
"Angel?" She called out his name again as she found the open cell. Her heart caught in her throat at the sight of Angel, standing but looking feverish and weak. He met her at the door, blocking Spike from her view.  
  
Wesley noticed Lindsey on tied up on the floor; "Lindsey kidnapped you?"  
  
Angel nodded, "Yeah, I'll explain later, right now we've got to get out of here. Spi...."  
  
Buffy interrupted him by putting her arm around him, " Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here and then we'll get you the antidote." She started to lead him out the door when she saw the blond on the cot, "Spike!"  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you, Buffy. Lindsey poisoned Spike too, and his is the fast acting poison like Faith used, maybe even stronger." Angel pulled away from Buffy and leaned against the wall, "He's already in bad shape."  
  
Buffy knelt by the cot, "Spike, it's me." She ran her hand through his damp hair.  
  
Spike opened his eyes slightly, "Buffy?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. We've got to get you and Angel out of her so we can get you both well again." She tried to smile through watery eyes.  
  
"You can't save both of us, luv." He replied as he weakly took her hand in his.  
  
"We'll see about that." She kissed his forehead, "I heal fast. Remember?"  
  
"He's right, Buffy. You can't give enough blood for both of them. Remember what happened last time when it was just Angel?" Wesley's voice was sympathetic.  
  
"I'm not choosing between them!" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"There has to be another way," Gunn sighed.  
  
"There is. I didn't want to do this, I feel like it's my responsibility... but I don't think I have a choice now." She pulled out her cellphone and a small black book from her coat pocket. She found the number she was looking for and dialed.  
  
"Hello, Jenna. It's Buffy. Yes, it's been a while. Could you please meet me at Wolfram and Hart? Yes, I know they are evil, but I need your help. A man named Wesley with an English accent will let you in. Now. I need you to come now. Thanks." Buffy clicked the phone off. "We need to move. Wesley, you and Gunn help Angel. We'll leave this guy here for now. And Wesley? Make sure Fred is still here, please." She kicked absently at Lindsey's unconscious body as she handed him her phone.  
  
"Of course." Wesley called the lab. He and Gunn propped Angel between them.  
  
"You need help with Spike?" Gunn asked as they turned to leave.  
  
"No, he'll hate this, but I've got him." She lifted the limp vampire, put him over her shoulder, and followed the others through the basement and up to the lab where Fred was waiting.  
  
"Wesley please go let Jenna in, she shouldn't be too long," Buffy instructed him as she laid Spike on a gurney. "Gunn can you make Angel comfortable?"  
  
Angel was laying on a second gurney, "Buffy, what are you going to do?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going to ask Fred to draw blood from Jenna, a slayer based here, to save you," Buffy explained as she smoothed loose curls off Spike's forehead.  
  
*****  
  
Wesley entered the room with the younger slayer. The young woman looked confused. "Why did you need me, Buffy?"  
  
"Jenna, I don't have a lot of time. Angel and Spike are both sick; they need the blood of a slayer to survive. I don't think I can donate enough for both of them, so I'm asking you for your help. If you don't want to give your blood, I understand," Buffy explained rapidly.  
  
"They're vampires, Buffy." Jenna looked from one vamp to the other.  
  
"I know. Again, we're not big on time right now, but I will explain later." Buffy held Spike's hand tightly in hers.  
  
"If I don't, what will you do?" Jenna asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'll try to cure them both myself," Buffy answered simply.  
  
"But you said that you weren't sure you could."  
  
"I'm not, but I'll try."  
  
Jenna rolled up her sleeve. "I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy replied, relief in her voice.  
  
"Should I draw from you first, Buffy? Spike does seem to be sicker then Angel," Fred asked as she began to get her phlebotomy tray ready.  
  
"No, just draw Jenna and give Angel the blood. I'll take care of Spike myself." Buffy picked Spike up once again. "I need somewhere private, please."  
  
"Buffy, this isn't a good idea, let Fred draw your blood," Angel pleaded.  
  
"No, I have to do this," she replied stubbornly.  
  
"You can use my office." Wesley nodded in understanding as he handed her a key and gave her directions.  
  
************  
  
TBC 


	14. chapter fourteen

Buffy carried Spike into the office and turned on the small desk lamp. She laid him gently on the couch before she removed her jacket and tossed it on the desk. Kneeling beside him, she patted his cheek to wake him, "Spike."  
  
He opened his eyes and gave her the barest hint of a smile, "When I imagined you picking me up and throwing me over your shoulder it never ended quite like this."  
  
She returned his small smile. "The night's not over, yet." She caressed his cheek with her warm hand; "You know what you have to do, right?" Her tone was serious as she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off her shoulder to give him better access to her throat.  
  
"Don't think I can do it, Buffy." He tried to sit up. "Maybe it's best you just let Fred draw the blood."  
  
"I don't want Fred to draw my blood." Buffy shook her head as she took his hand and held it tightly. "I want to do this for you. I want to give this part of me to you.... it's not just to save you... it's..." She paused for a moment as if she was searching for the perfect word.  
  
"Buffy, it's not a good idea." Spike shook his head.  
  
Buffy continued as if she had not heard him, "Commitment! This is my commitment to you. You'll always have a part of me," she sighed softly, "I love you and I want to give this to you. A syringe of blood is not the same. Do you understand?" She smiled again, this time a full on Buffy smile.  
  
"It's a beautiful gesture, luv. But what if I can't stop? I won't have you ending up in the hospital like last time." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "I couldn't live with that."  
  
"You won't let that happen. You'll stop. Spike, we don't have time to argue. Please, please do this for me." She lay down on the couch next to him and pulled her hair away from her neck.  
  
"Still not sure, pet." He replied weakly.  
  
"I am. Trust me, please? For us?" She pulled his face closer to her throat; she could feel him tighten against her.  
  
"You promise that if I can't stop, you'll stop me?" He whispered against her.  
  
"You'll stop." She answered matter-of - factly as she pulled his arm around her waist tightly.  
  
"I love you, Buffy." She could feel him change against her skin, the smooth forehead rippled and hardened.  
  
"I love you, Spike." She replied as she felt the sting of fangs enter her throat.  
  
******  
  
"You sure that's a good idea?" Gunn asked as Buffy left the room.  
  
"I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Wesley assured him.  
  
"I'm not." Angel grumbled from the gurney.  
  
"Thank you, Jenna," Fred told the younger girl as she put a bandage on the venipuncture site. She'd drawn several vials of blood from the young slayer. "Why don't you lay down over here for a little while, I'll get you a snack."  
  
"Actually I feel okay, I've donated blood before. "Jenna nodded towards the door. "Do you think Buffy is alright?"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. I'll check on her in a bit," Wesley answered. "Now you need to rest a bit; she took more blood then your ordinary blood donation would have."  
  
"I'm going to complete this transfusion now." Fred gathered the blood and went to Angel's side.  
  
Angel looked worried as Fred poured the blood for him, "Here you go, Angel. This should have you feeling better soon."  
  
He took the offered blood. "She's right, someone needs to check on Buffy."  
  
"As I said, I will check on her in a bit," Wesley reassured him.  
  
"But..." Angel started to argue,  
  
"Just worry about getting yourself well, Angel. This is Buffy's decision, and you need to start respecting that." Wesley sat down beside the gurney. "I'll give her fifteen more minutes and then check on her. If she needs medical attention, she can get it right here."  
  
******* Spike felt the difference as soon as the first drops of hot blood hit his tongue. He began to move against her as he drank, rubbing against her back; his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against him.  
  
Buffy gasped slightly when Spike began to feed more earnestly, there was pain, but the feeling of sharing herself with him far outweighed it. He was moving ever so gently against her as he fed and she couldn't help but move with him in this strange dance.  
  
He could feel the poison leaving him as the power of her blood entered his system. Part of his brain screamed that he'd had enough, while the other part wanted to drink her power until it was gone. She was gasping beside him; he tasted something else in the blood now, something stronger... her trust and her love. It was enough to make him stop.  
  
Buffy shuddered slightly as Spike withdrew his fangs. She was a little dizzy but she knew she would be okay. She could feel his tongue lapping at the bite, cleaning it. She clumsily turned towards him, a goofy smile on her face. "See, you stopped."  
  
He gathered her to his chest, pressing her against him, and placed kisses in her hair. "I did." He sat up with her still against him; then pulled away so he could see her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She tried to sit up but fell dizzily against him with a small giggle. "Just a little dizzy."  
  
He situated her in his lap and helped her to sit up. She nuzzled against his cheek. "That was...intense."  
  
"Was it like that with Angel?" He asked. It was a silly question, but he had to know.  
  
"Yes... no... well it was intense but different somehow. I was so afraid for him, afraid that it might be too late and that my blood wouldn't save him. I had to hit him to make him drink," She said as she tried to explain the experience to him.  
  
"You weren't afraid for me?" Spike asked frowning.  
  
"I was very afraid for you but I knew that this time my blood would work; and when I let you feed, it wasn't as if I was just giving you your medicine. I told you before; it was a commitment, a pledge to you. When Angel fed from me, I knew it wasn't going to change anything. He was still leaving. When you fed from me... I knew... I knew that you were staying." Her voice lowered softly.  
  
"I am... for as long as you'll have me." He kissed her lips then, sweet and gentle.  
  
She rested her head against his chest, gently rocking her against him, he ran his hand through her hair, . "You're stuck with me now." He whispered softly.  
  
*********  
  
"Will you please go check on her now, Wesley? If you don't, I will." Angel stood up.  
  
"Angel, my friend, I don't think you want to do that. You might see more then you want to." Gunn placed his hand on the vampire's shoulder.  
  
Angel frowned as he sat back down.  
  
"I think Gunn's right. I'll go." Wesley left the room.  
  
"If he's hurt her... " Angel shook his head.  
  
"Spike wouldn't hurt her, Angel," Fred replied softly.  
  
"I didn't think I would either, but I have over and over again." He sighed.  
  
*********  
  
Wesley could see them through the glass window of his office. Buffy was in Spike's lap curled against him. For a brief moment he considered what a handsome couple they made, then he raised his fist to knock lightly on the door.  
  
The soft knock startled the couple. "They've come to check on us, luv. Or check on you anyway."  
  
Buffy smiled at him, "Let's show them we're okay." She shifted in his lap. "Come in," she called out softly as she quickly buttoned her blouse.  
  
Wesley walked in the room smiling, "You're okay? Both of you?"  
  
"We're good," Buffy answered, her hand tightly curled around Spike's. "Angel?"  
  
"He's fine, if not a bit grumpy. He wanted me to check on you," Wesley answered as he sat on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Well, he's back to normal then, nothing to worry about," Spike smirked as he placed both hands around Buffy's waist pulling her closer against him, his chin resting on her shoulder.  
  
Buffy grinned despite herself, "I'm glad he's better."  
  
Wesley took a deep breath. "You did well tonight, Buffy. You too, Spike. I know that in the past we've had our differences, you've made decisions and alliances," Smiling he nodded at Spike, "that I didn't understand, but there has never been any doubt that you are good at what you do, I know you have company in your job now, but you are still the slayer."  
  
Buffy smiled despite herself. She had not always thought highly of Wesley, but having his approval still made her feel good inside. "Thank you."  
  
Wesley nodded and turned to Spike, "And you William the Bloody, I have to thank you too. I know that Angel is not your favorite person and I understand part of the reasons for that. The fact is he's my friend and you helped him despite your problems."  
  
Spike looked embarrassed. "Umm... Angel, never could take care of himself very well." He muttered. "It was nothing."  
  
Wesley grinned. "Be that as it may, my friend is safe; and speaking of Angel, could you please come with me so he knows that Buffy is safe too."  
  
Buffy uncurled from Spike's lap and stood offering him her hand, "Come on, let's go."  
  
******  
  
Spike's strong arm slid around Buffy's waist supporting her as they followed Wesley back to the lab.  
  
Angel stood when they finally entered the room. "Buffy."  
  
"I'm okay, Angel." She walked towards him leaving Spike with Wesley.  
  
Spike watched her go and was surprised that he felt not one spark of jealousy. Buffy cared for Angel, but he knew in his heart that she was with him now. He watched as she hugged Angel and it was okay; she was coming back to him after all.  
  
Angel hesitantly returned the hug while looking over Buffy's shoulder at Spike, expecting an outburst. Instead, Spike was standing there with a calm smile on his face. Spike felt a moment of pity for Angel. How terrible it must be to always be so hesitant, so afraid of a bit of happiness.  
  
"Thank you." Angel whispered into Buffy's hair as he let go of her.  
  
"Your welcome." She smiled as she stepped away from him. She nodded towards Jenna "Thank you.".  
  
"No problem, but I would like that explanation when you have the time." Jenna grinned at Buffy, "You never mentioned this kind of thing at 'slayer school'."  
  
"I promise you'll get the whole story."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you later." Jenna gave a small wave as she left the room.  
  
"Looks like you're okay, too." Angel nodded at Spike.  
  
"Yeah, my girl fixed me right up." Spike couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Angel only shook his head at the other vampire. "I suppose I owe you a thanks too."  
  
"I did it for Buffy," Spike answered honestly.  
  
"I know." Angel shrugged. "By the way, you need to clean out your office, ASAP."  
  
"Yeah, that's a real thank you." Spike shook his head.  
  
Buffy entwining their fingers together, shook her head at Angel's words, "I thought that maybe you had changed."  
  
"Angel, I realize that you have differences but Spike has been quite helpful." Wesley started.  
  
"Man, he helped save your life." Gunn pointed out in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't say he was fired, I just think he'll be wanting a transfer... to England." Angel smiled.  
  
TBC 


	15. chapter fifteen

Spike stared at Angel as if he had not heard him correctly, "Transfer? England?"  
  
Angel raised his eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't want to go back with Buffy?"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, his eyes full of silent questions. Was that what she wanted? Buffy smiled at him and nodded her head; no words were needed.  
  
"Do I get a raise? Cost of living increase?" Spike snarked with a wide grin.  
  
Angel shook his head, "Don't push it." He sat back down. "I think we're all exhausted; so why don't we get some rest and you can come back in tomorrow. We'll set everything up then."  
  
"That sounds good to me." Buffy smiled as she took Spike's hand and led him towards the door. "We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
******  
  
"Home again, home again... " Spike singsonged as he opened his apartment door still holding tightly to Buffy.  
  
"Not for long though." She grinned at him lovingly.  
  
He sighed as they sat down on the couch. "About that, Pet."  
  
Buffy's face fell as she scooted away from him. "You don't want to go with me?"  
  
He moved closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. "Buffy, listen to me, don't want anymore misunderstandings between us. Yes, I want to go with you."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. "I was afraid for a minute there."  
  
Caressing her face, he continued, "I just wanted to make sure it's what you really want. I don't want to rush you."  
  
"I don't feel rushed at all." She raised her hand to her face placing on top of Spike's. "I don't want to waste any more time without you." She lifted her face up to his and their lips met in a soft kiss that promised so much more. He lifted her on to his lap never breaking contact, and then...she yawned.  
  
Spike laughed as Buffy tried to stifle her yawn. "Tired, luv?"  
  
She blushed, "Sorry, it has been a long night."  
  
"Let's go to bed then and have a short nap."  
  
"Napping wasn't exactly what I had in mind for you, but... " She was cut off mid-sentence by another yawn.  
  
"We've got lots of time for that." He smiled as he stood and took her hand. She followed him to the bedroom and undressed.  
  
Spike pulled back the covers for her and motioned to her to get in the bed. She snuggled under the blankets and watched him undress. He crawled in behind her and spooned against her back, running a hand through her hair, he kissed the top of her head, "Get some sleep now." He murmured softly.  
  
She tried to close her eyes; she had thought she was tired before they came to bed. She reached one arm behind her and began to absently run one finger up and down Spike's thigh. After a few minutes, she realized she really wasn't tired anymore and judging from the way Spike felt against her back, he definitely wasn't tired either.  
  
She rolled over to face him a glint in her eye as her had traveled downwards under the covers. Spike's eyes widened, "Thought you were tired?"  
  
"Not so much now," she whispered against his mouth.  
  
They rested later... much later.  
  
******  
  
"Thanks for everything you did tonight, Wes." Angel sat his drink down on the small table.  
  
"It was nothing, you would have done the same. I'm just sorry we lost Lindsey," Wesley answered as he took a sip of his own beer.  
  
"Yeah, looks like we lost Eve too. I guess that's no big surprise though." Angel picked up his glass. "I want to thank you for setting me straight about Buffy and Spike, too. You were right; it wasn't my place to keep them from each other."  
  
"I think you knew that all along, it just took a little reminder from someone else to make you accept it. It's good of you to give Spike the job in England."  
  
"I really do need someone over there and hey it gets Spike out of my hair, right?" Angel grinned and raised his glass in a toast.  
  
******  
  
"Spike, I do expect you to check in at least a couple of times a week." Angel handed him a thick folder; "Here is the information on your new office and some numbers you can call if you need anything while you're settling in."  
  
"Yes sir!" Spike gave a mock salute. Buffy rolled her eyes at him and playfully punched his arm.  
  
Angel just shook his head at the other vampire, "Let me know when you get there, okay?"  
  
"We will." Buffy stepped closer to him and gave him a hug, "Take care of yourself." She turned to Spike taking his hand. "We better get to the airport."  
  
*****  
  
"I still can't believe you let them go off together." Gunn sat across from Angel's desk shaking his head.  
  
"I had to, couldn't fight it anymore. You saw them together." Angel smiled as he thought of the pure happiness on Buffy's face as she had left his office.  
  
"It was for their own good."  
  
THE END 


End file.
